


Pick-a-Date

by JSkippy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSkippy/pseuds/JSkippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Abby meet through typical Doctor Mechanic circumstances and begin dating.  Although it's going well, their friends think it will be a disaster and independently challenge the two women to go on a series of dates chosen by said friends.  Abby's friends (Callie, Marcus, & some OCs) make date suggestions as do Raven's friends (Lincoln, Octavia, Monty, Jasper). Raven and Abby randomly choose the suggested date events and see how those go.  We will take a few updates to get to the episodic pick-a-dates but then updates will generally be one pick-a-date.  I have quite a few ideas but feel free to make suggestions in the comments and I may use them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meet

Raven kept one eye on the side of the road looking for the turn-off. She'd only been out to the Green cabin only one other time and that was in full daylight but she remembered that the country road was somewhat hidden and GPS wasn't much of a help out here. This time of year meant that it was starting to get dark even though it was only 6:15. She'd tried to call the guys to tell them that she was running late but couldn't get a signal. 

Her lips turned up at the corners as she spotted a woman standing by a Lexus. The woman wore a truly hideous peach colored formal gown and stood by her car alternately kicking the tire and holding phone up as if trying to get a signal. The gown might be hideous, but Raven took a few seconds to appreciate the tight calves extending below the hemline and the even tighter looking ass that the dress couldn't possibly make look bad. The student pulled over just past the Lexus and checked over her shoulder to make sure a car wasn't coming before opening her door. As she walked toward the car she noted the woman had lowered her phone and was looking her over. Raven smiled a little knowing that in spite of her limp she looked good in these jeans and the tight white t-shirt. 

"You're going to be late for prom, you know?" 

The woman lowered her phone and smiled. "I know. It's going to be such a special night too. My date got me a corsage and his dad got a hotel room for the after party." She laughed as she spoke. "Do kids still do that?"

Raven laughed as well as she came to a stop and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess. I skipped the dance and went down to the lake with some friends." She nodded toward the car. "So your mom lent you the Lexus to pick up your lucky date and it broke down?"

"It's just a flat and I certainly know how to change a flat but not in this monstrosity..." she motioned to her dress, "And I'm supposed to be at my best friend's wedding - not a prom - where I'm supposed to be the Maid of Honor and by the way I have the rings in my purse." She huffed out exasperatedly. "And I thought I'd just get an Uber to take me out there and deal with this later but I have no reception at all out here." She waved her phone again and held it up as if she might suddenly get reception. 

"What time is the wedding?" 

"7:00." The woman ran her hand over her face. "So in... 38 minutes." She turned and kicked the tire again and Raven couldn't help it. She laughed. "You're laughing at my impending doom? Callie can be scary and if I ruin her wedding..." 

"Well, we wouldn't want that. I mean who knows what this Callie might do? I can see the headlines now, 'Bride bludgeons erstwhile Maid of Honor to death with lily centerpiece. Coroners say the corpse was disfigured but smelled lovely.'" 

"Well there's that." 

Raven jerked her thumb over her shoulder toward her truck. "Why don't you grab your purse with the rings and I can run you up to the wedding. It's at the Abbot Mansion right?" It wasn't that hard to guess. That was really the only fancy venue in the area. When the other woman nodded Raven continued, "You can deal with your car when you're free from the threat of Callie and her lilies." 

"Really? I mean... I couldn't ... I mean can I pay you for your time...," She trailed off as she reached into her car for her purse. Raven couldn't help but check her out as she bent over and then blushed as the woman looked back and clearly caught her checking her out. But damn she did have a nice ass.

"I'm Raven, by the way." She opened her passenger door letting the hot woman in and closed the door afterwards to settle into the driver's seat.

"Abby." Raven smiled and started her car as Abby made conversation. "So why are you out here, Raven? Looking for stranded women in formals to offer your chivalry?"

Raven laughed. "My friends are having a party nearby. One of their parents have a cabin hidden out here and I was sort of slowly blundering along trying to find the turn-off." 

"I'm pretty sure slowly blunder is an oxymoron." Raven laughed. 

"Fair enough," Raven agreed. "So... where's your date? Isn't it sort of required to have a date for a wedding or people try to set you up with their cousins and unemployed neighbors and UPS delivery people and such?"

Abby nodded. "You have no idea." She breathed deeply. "I was going to bring someone just so people wouldn't bother me but then that person has to get grilled on where we met and how long we've been dating and whether we hear wedding bells and all that nonsense. I'd rather just blow off the cousins and unemployed neighbors than put anyone I even vaguely like through the third-degree."

Raven shrugged. "On the other hand your date would get a good meal and a few drinks out of the deal so there's that." She smiled over at the older woman. "Plus they'd get to see you in that gown and dance with you so I think it might be worth it." 

Abby smiled. "That's sweet of you to say, Raven. I guess a short answer is that I'm not seeing anyone right now." 

The younger woman parked her car and pointed as she did so. "I'm guessing that's Callie." She pointed across the lot at where a bride stood looking furious. 

"Shit." Abby reached into her purse. "Can I ... Christ! You've saved my life Raven..." 

"Reyes. Raven Reyes." Raven looked again at Abby with a smile. 

"I.... " Abby was clearly lost for words in this situation.

"Go enjoy your wedding, Abby." The older woman looked lost like she knew she should be doing something more. After a few seconds she leaned over, kissed Raven on the cheek and got out of the car. Raven watched as the older woman shouted to Callie and jogged across the lot or jogged as well as she could in a peach bridesmaid dress and 2 inch pumps. When she reached the bride, both women turned and waved and Raven pulled out of the lot. 

\--

Abby stopped at the bar for another drink on her way back from the restroom. Jesus. Callie and Marcus went all out on this event. There were probably 200 people enjoying their dinners, drinking heavily, and beginning to dance. Once Abby arrived the ceremony had gone on without a hitch and Abby had so far enjoyed the conversation with various friends. For a few minutes she sat at the bar watching her friends dancing. "Excuse me, are you Abby?" 

She looked up to see a manager standing next to her holding a folded piece of paper. "Yes I am ... Mark?" She read his name off his name tag.

"A young woman asked me to give you this note. She described you quite well." He smiled as he handed her the note and walked off as she said thank you.

Abby unfolded the note with a smile.

_Abby,_

_I felt bad that your pumpkin sprouted a flat on the way to the ball so I stopped on the way to my party and changed the flat for you. My friend followed me back and I brought your car up here. So assuming you're sober enough to drive, it's sort of right out the main door and 4 rows back._

_Raven_  
_555-608-3382_

_PS - My friend works at a car shop so getting a key to drive the car up here wasn't hard. I hope that's not creepy._

_PPS - I know you called your dress a monstrosity but believe me when I say you pulled it off. You looked amazing._


	2. Chapter 2 - The Baseline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Raven go on their first date and set a baseline for future dates. Some other characters will appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't expect all updates to be this quick or this long but I think this is ready so here it is...
> 
> As far as I know the fry restaurant described below doesn't exist but if it did, it would be nirvana so there's always hope.
> 
> I got up early Friday to watch Stealing Fire. So... spoiler alert... Lexa is dead in cannon. Lincoln is dead in cannon. And Kabby is a thing in cannon. This is AU. Long live Lexa and Lincoln and Doctor Mechanic.

Raven hoisted her backpack over her shoulder as she stood up from the desk in the lecture hall. Sinclair had wrapped up a few minutes early so she would have plenty of time to get a sandwich on her way to her next class. He was a good professor but he tended to wrap up class the way people on TV ended phone calls -- when he was done he just wandered out of the room. 

The dark-haired girl waited for the room to mostly clear out so she could move slowly down the staggered stairs. At least the class wasn't full so she could generally stretch her leg out into the aisle. She took a drink of water as she walked across the quad toward the wrap cart on the East side of the plaza. After getting a wrap and chips she found a seat on a bench and began eating while enjoying what she suspected might be one of the last days of nice weather this fall. It was cool but not snowing yet. She'd gotten about half-way through the sandwich when her phone rang with an unknown number. She swiped to answer as she swallowed her bite. "Uh... hello?"

"Raven?"

"Yeah? This is Raven."

"Uh... Raven. This is Abby Griffin. We met... you gave me a ride to the wedding the other night and pretty much saved my life from a flower-wielding madwoman?" 

Raven smiled. Jesus. This woman was funny in addition to being hot. "Well that sounds sort of familiar. Can you narrow it down any more?"

Now it was Abby's turn to laugh. "I was wearing a lovely peach monstrosity which I've already donated so I'll never have to see it again."

Raven laughed again. "Well as I think I said, you still looked amazing even in that monstrosity."

"So you have remembered which damsel in distress I am?"

Raven knew she had been smiling since she answered the phone. "What if I told you that I definitely remember you and I've been hoping you would call?" The student could hear some sort of announcement in the background. 

Abby cursed under her breath. "Crap. Raven.... I wanted five minutes to make this phone call but apparently car accidents don't wait for my convenience. The ambulance is two minutes out."

"You're a doctor?"

"Oh... yeah. I'm an Orthopedic surgeon. I'm covering an ER shift today." Raven could hear the other woman moving around as if she were trying to get ready for the incoming emergency. 

"So... beautiful and smart? Wow, Doc." Raven smiled as she teased the older woman.

"I have literally 60 seconds. I would love to take you out to dinner to repay your wonderful kindness."

"Well that sounds pretty good but I guess I'm wondering if it's just to repay my kindness... or..." Raven hoped it might be "or..."

"Well... no it's not just to repay your kindness. I'd love to ... Raven you're not making this easy you know." 

Raven heard a shout for Abby and decided to help the other woman out. "The answer is very much yes. Why don't you go save lives and let me know when and where?"

"Good. Ok. Um... " Raven heard someone shout again, louder this time. "I really have to..." 

"Go, Abby." And the call was disconnected.

Raven smiled as she looked at her phone and quickly added the number to her contacts. She'd taken a ton of teasing from her friends when she arrived at the party a few hours late especially after making Jasper follow her to drop off Abby's car (he was shockingly the most sober person at the party) and wait for her to leave the note. No matter how her friends teased her she attempted to convince them that Abby was hot enough to more than make it worth it. 

"Unless she's immune to the Reyes charm of course," Octavia teased. 

"Like that ever happens," Monty pouted. 

Raven reached over and gently slapped the boy's cheeks. "Poor Monty. You'll get some one day."

"Hey!" He was clearly about to protest that he got enough when Octavia interrupted. "So tell us what she was like, Raven?"

Raven shook her head and waved her hand at the game on the table in front of them. "Nah. Let's just play. She probably won't even call anyway."

Well now it was a few days later and that was clearly proven untrue. After her class, Raven decided to text the older woman. 

Raven [3:55]  
I hope your emergency went well. I'm pretty sure if I was in an accident seeing you would help. :)

Hot Doc [4:23]  
It went as well as a car crash emergency ever goes. Some bumps and bruises and a broken arm. I think the biggest trauma for the toddler in the backseat was that the medic didn't get her lovey from the car and she had to get an x-ray and then cast without her lovey with her. 

Raven [4:28]  
That's hard. Kids are resilient though. 

Raven [4:28]  
So... dinner? 

Hot Doc [4:29]  
My friend Callie recommended a new Italian café. Vinny's. Do you like Italian food? Or are you vegan/glucose intolerant/dairy intolerant/macrobiotic/paleo...

Raven [4:32]  
I'm sort of afraid of your friend Callie just from my quick sighting of her when I dropped you off so I think we better listen to her restaurant recommendation.

Raven [4:32]  
And I eat all sorts of food. Also, sorry my response took a few minutes. I had to google macrobiotic. 

Raven [4:32]  
And get a beer out of the refrigerator. Which... there was only one because apparently my brother or maybe his girlfriend love my beer more than they love me.

Hot Doc [5:28]  
Do you ever go to the grocery store at 5:00? I don't recommend it. 

Raven [5:29]  
I mostly avoid the grocery store unless I'm desperately out of apples and bananas. 

Raven [5:45]  
... so I'm pretty sure you asked me out earlier. Actually I'm completely sure of it. It's been pretty much the highlight of my day. And you also tossed out a non-vegan/dairy/macrobiotic/... whatever else restaurant. I don't know how often you do this but you have to figure out a when also. 

Hot Doc [5:48]  
Well when are you free? Friday? Saturday? Or are those too high-pressure date nights? Should we go out like next Tuesday? My schedule is sort of pathetically free these days given that my two best friends are on their third honeymoon in the Bahamas and my daughter is in Chicago at college.

Hot Doc [6:18]  
Raven?

Hot Doc [6:32]  
... maybe this isn't a good idea. Should I have mentioned my daughter earlier? Later? 

Raven [6:38]  
Hey sorry for that. I do some repair stuff for the building management and he just called me that one of the tenants 2 floors down locked himself out. 

Raven [6:38]  
So to be clear. Ok. You have a daughter in Chicago at college. Ok. That in no way influences my wanting to go out with you or thinking you are like... crazy hot. Just to be clear.

Raven [6:39]  
Also... the bad news is that the tenant who locked himself out is a tool. The good news is he tipped me in beer. 

Hot Doc [6:40]  
Like crazy hot? Really? :blush

Raven [6:42]  
Yes. Crazy hot. Saturday sounds good and exactly the right amount of pressure. Plus I've got a gig Friday hooking up the sound for a Frat party and they pay ridiculous amounts of money for me to hook up sound and then loiter in case something goes wrong. 

Raven [6:43]  
Which... I mean ... like anything goes wrong? It's not brain surgery. It's hooking up sound for a frat party. I could do that when I was 12 years old and nothing would go wrong. Still, these guys have lots of money and if they want to pay me to hang out and stay out of the way, who am I to argue?

Hot Doc [6:45]  
I keep typing and then erasing the question of how long ago you were 12 years old. 

Raven [6:45]  
I think you're never supposed to ask a woman her age.

Raven [6:45]  
I'm old enough to drink legally. How's that?

Hot Doc [6:46]  
I'm going to choose not to worry about how long a while exactly because... well let's just say I'm not. 

Hot Doc [6:46]  
How about if I pick you up at 6:00 for dinner? 

Raven [6:50]  
6:00 sounds great. I'll text my address. How should I dress?

Hot Doc [6:51]  
Well I wear a peach formal gown to all my evening events so I'll expect you to wear something that matches that. 

Raven [6:52]  
Dressy casual it is...

Raven [6:54]  
I just sent my address. I've got to do some reading for my Engineering Principals of Biomedical Design class for tomorrow. 

Hot Doc [6:55]  
I'd say that sounds fascinating but mostly it sounds complicated. Enjoy your reading and I'll see you Saturday.

Raven [6:58]  
See you then.

Hot Doc [10:38]  
I hope your studying went well. 

\---

By the time Raven had seen Abby's text it was too late to text her back. They had texted a few times over the next few days, particularly while Raven was hanging out at the frat party NOT hitting on drunk sorority girls. Even if she wasn't looking forward to a date with Abby the next night, she had noticed that her tips were always much lower if she hit on the girls at the party not to mention that the frat boys didn't recommend her to their friends for lucrative future parties.

Saturday afternoon Octavia lay on Raven's bed goofing on her phone. "So your date with Abby is tonight?"

Raven nodded and didn't look up from her calculations. She had a project due in a week and she was intent on getting it perfect.

"Is she picking you up here? Because you know... I could sort of hang around and see what I think of her. Maybe threaten her?"

"Jesus, O." Raven huffed out a breath. "I don't think she's a danger or anything. I mean she's sweet and smart and very fucking hot and I'd like to get to know her."

Octavia laughed. "You want to fuck her brains out, Raven."

"That's what I said." The younger girl threw a pillow and hit her companion. Raven turned to look at her. "Are you ready for tomorrow? Have your shit all packed and drank lots of water and all that?"

Octavia nodded as she answered. "Yeah. I'm all ready and sort of scared to shit about the whole thing. Lincoln and I are going to Netflix and chill tonight so hopefully that will take the edge off." She teased knowing that Raven was irritated by Octavia flirting about Lincoln.

Raven faked vomiting and threw the pillow back at her friend. "That's my BROTHER you're talking about, O. I don't want to know!"

Octavia caught the pillow and quickly shoved it under her head. "Right. I forgot about your sensibilities. What I meant to say was Lincoln and I are saving ourselves for marriage. We occasionally hold hands but that is all and since he respects me, he would never ask for more."

Raven laughed as she closed her notebook and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower. Don't do anything gross in my bed while I'm gone."

Forty-five minutes later Raven headed downstairs when she got Abby's text that she was parking and asking which apartment she should come to. She told Octavia that it wasn't that Raven didn't want Abby to meet Lincoln and Octavia. Actually it was exactly that she didn't want Abby to meet Lincoln and Octavia. Lincoln was always quiet but who knew what Octavia might say? It would be safer and certainly less awkward to leave them making out on the couch and meet Abby in front of the secured building.

The doctor was leaning on her car wearing a tight pair of jeans and a red V-neck sweater. She looked ... delicious. For her part, Raven had chosen a pair of equally tight jeans and a light blue blouse that she knew contrasted well with her dark hair and skin. She didn't miss the way Abby's eyes trailed over her or the smile on the doctor's face. 

"Hi." Abby opened the passenger door to let Raven in the car. 

"Hi, yourself," Raven answered as she let Abby close the door after her.

"I made reservations," Abby explained. "I don't know if they are busy but they are supposed to be a hot spot so I figured better safe than waiting. Are you hungry?"

Raven nodded as she spoke. "Actually yes. I was studying and sort of forgot to get lunch. I had some fruit a few hours ago."

Abby listened or a minute to GPS on her phone and then began driving. "So you're studying engineering?"

"Yeah. Biomechanical engineering although I sort of dabble in mechanical too. I mean I love building stuff or fixing stuff but the biomechanical might lead to working with assistive devices and prosthetics eventually so that would be pretty cool."

Abby glanced at the younger girl's leg but didn't mention it. "I guessed that you liked fixing things given that I've known you for less than a week and in that time you've fixed my flat tire, gotten a tenant into his apartment, and hooked up sound for a party. You seem busy."

Raven nodded. "Some days I'm very busy and some days I find myself hanging out with friends for hours. How about you? Being a doctor is supposed to be really stressful."

Having reached the restaurant Abby turned off the car and would have come over to let Raven out but the younger girl got out and was waiting when Abby got to the passenger side. They went inside to the hostess stand and asked for the reservation under Abby's name and were surprised to hear that the hostess had no record of their reservation. They discussed it for a few minutes but the hostess insisted that no such reservations existed. She asked the two women to wait in the bar area and they ordered drinks while they waited. Since the restaurant was relatively empty they expected to be seated in a few minutes. After fifteen minutes of waiting, however they had had time to sip at their drinks, discuss Abby's career, note the décor (which they both agreed was tacky and possibly looked like a high-class brothel or what they imagined a high-class brothel might look like), and ask twice when they might be seated. 

"Maybe they are waiting on a large group?" Raven suggested.

Abby shrugged. "Or they aren't very good at running a restaurant?" She noted that Raven's beer was empty and suggested another which Raven agreed to. Finally 20 minutes later the hostess slouched over to lead them to a table near a large potted fern. 

Both women were quiet as they looked over the menu and sipped their drinks. After a few minutes the waitress took their orders for Iced Teas and the appetizer sampler platter. They both set their menus aside having decided what they wanted as entrees. 

Abby sipped at her wine. "So do you live with your brother or do he and his girlfriend just come by to steal beer?"

Raven laughed. "Half and half. Lincoln and I live together but his girlfriend might as well live with us for how much she is at our place. She's also pretty much my best friend so I'm not suffering or anything."

"Are they students?" Abby finished her wine and switched to drinking the iced tea that the waitress had set on the edge of the table without taking their dinner orders.

The waitress came by and took their dinner orders before leaving again. "Octavia is a freshman. She's leaning toward pre-physical therapy so she's taking a lot of biology and chemistry. Lincoln is a police officer. That's part of why we live rent free. Between my fixing stuff for management and Lincoln coming in and out of the building every day in his uniform so people feel safer living there so we don't have to pay any rent." 

Before Abby could answer the waitress set down the appetizer and left. "That must really help. College expenses are pretty crazy. Clarke, that's my daughter, is at Northwestern."

Raven nodded. "Yeah. I do ok. I got some scholarships and fellowships to help out and I do little odd jobs to earn money." Both women nodded as they picked up a battered treat and took a bite. Raven chewed slowly and continued chewing before finally swallowing the bite. "Uh..." 

Abby took quick drink. "Oh God. That's ... was calamari supposed to be on the sample platter? That's..."

"Terrible?"

Abby nodded her head. "I've had calamari before. Good calamari. That's not good calamari." She waved down the waitress who argued that the two women had ordered the calamari and not the sampler platter before finally taking the tray away. 

"Do you think she's going to actually bring the sampler?" Abby laughed.

Raven laughed as well. "I think she's going to spit in all our food even if she does." She looked up and saw the waitress approaching. "I guess we'll find out shortly." The waitress set down the plates, asked if she could get them anything else and left without saying another word.

"So your daughter, Clarke, what's she studying? And why Northwestern? Or does your ... uh... ex-husband? live in Chicago?" She looked down at her plate unsure whether she should be asking about Abby's daughter or her ex-husband.

Abby took a small bite of her chicken cacciatore and set her fork aside quietly. "Clarke is currently majoring in 'undecided'" she held up her hands to make air quotes. "She's considering pre-med and I think that Chicago is far away to feel like she's not under my thumb or influence but close enough to fly home and eat my food for a weekend or a break." 

Raven nodded as she swallowed another bite of her pasta primavera. "So... how mad is Callie at you?"

"Mad?"

Raven looked around before leaning in. "Well, it's just that she recommended this place and ... I mean... this is " she waved her hand at her plate. "I'm sorry, Abby. This is basically inedible." 

Abby laughed in relief. "Oh God. Mine too." She turned her plate to show the side of her chicken which showed pink and even red and was clearly not cooked. She leaned forward conspiratorially, "I'm ready to go when you are." Raven nodded and Abby waved over the waitress. The obviously harried girl seemed somewhat offended at the implication that the food was unacceptable and was arguing that she could get a manager rather than see the two women leave at which point she knocked Raven's water all over the dark-haired woman's blouse. Raven stood up and excused herself to the restroom. 

By the time she returned, having dried herself as well as she could she found Abby in the foyer waiting for her. They exited the restaurant and looked up at the sign before looking at each other and starting to laugh. "Wow. That was terrible."

Abby agreed. "Seriously. This may go down in history as the worst first date of all time." Raven nodded her agreement. Abby looked at the other girl and leaned in before whispering. "But if it makes any difference I should probably tell you that your bra is very sexy." 

Raven blushed. "Well I did take some time choosing it but I usually wait a little longer in my dates before showing off carefully chosen lingerie." Abby looked like she wanted to make a teasing comment but Raven cut her off. "I would love to stand here and flirt but I actually really am hungry." 

Abby nodded. "Do you have any ideas of somewhere close to here?"

"Actually I do. Do you mind walking?" Abby shook her head and waved her hand in a "lead the way" motion which Raven did. 

They were both quiet for a half a block or so and Raven could tell that Abby was contemplating saying something. "So you asked about my ex?" Raven nodded. "I had an ex-husband." 

"Had?"

Abby nodded again. "Jake and I divorced four years ago."

"I'm sorry," Raven offered.

Abby shook her head as she waited for Raven to indicate that they should turn right. "No. I mean it was a good thing to get divorced. We got married a few years after Clarke was born. We could have gotten married earlier but I was too stubborn to get married just because I was pregnant. Anyway... we got divorced four years ago and about six months later he was killed in a car accident." 

Raven stopped walking and reached one hand down to rub her leg and the other to take Abby's hand. "I'm really sorry. That sounds incredibly hard." 

Abby looked down at their linked hands. "Mostly it was really hard for Clarke to lose her father. She had just gotten used the idea that we weren't married any more and I was starting to date and then he was gone. She was really mad at me for a while. I think that somewhere her subconscious told her that if I hadn't divorced Jake, he would still be alive." She took a breath and then exhaled. "Sorry that got surprisingly deep." The two women started walking again still holding hands. A few minutes later they turned a corner and saw a row of busy restaurants. 

Raven ran her thumb gently over the back of Abby's hand as she looked at her. "That's ok." Then clearly wanting to lighten the mood. "Even though you clearly just want my hot bod," she waved her hand past in front of her body, "I can be deep too." The tension broken, Raven smiled and pointed to a restaurant in the middle of the block. "Here we are!"

Abby looked at the neon sign reading "Fries, Fries, Fries" in the style of a girly show "Girls, Girls, Girls!" with a neon drawing of French fries where the legs would normally be on a Girls, Girls, Girls sign. "Now that looks promising." 

Raven laughed and tugged the older woman along. "You have no idea." They entered the loud restaurant and approached the counter. 

Abby read aloud as she looked at the large menu printed behind the register and laughed. "Raven. This is... I've never seen anything like this. Wedge fries, waffle fries, curly fries, spicy fries, sweet potato fries, sweet potato curly fries, tater tots... Fries with queso, with hot sauce, with salmon on top, with chocolate sauce or sprinkles..." She gave up looking at the menu and waved her hand at Raven as they reached the register. "Please order." 

Raven looked at the girl behind the register. "Hi," she looked at the name tag. "Alice. We've just had the worst dining experience ever. We need some fries to balance that out." 

Alice smiled at that. "I'd recommend the wedge fries or half wedge, half waffle." Raven nodded. "Are you really hungry?" 

"Very," Raven agreed.

"Then I'd say the Matterhorn is what you want." Abby looked up at the description of the Matterhorn. She suspected it was more fries than two women could eat in a week and it seemed to come with every conceivable dipping sauce. 

Raven agreed. "Sounds good to me." 

"Ok and do you want apple juice, regular milk, or chocolate?" Raven looked at Abby and raised her eyebrow.

"The fries all come with kid drinks?" Abby confirmed. Raven nodded. "Chocolate milk then." 

Raven relayed the answer and paid for the fries and drinks before the moved to take a table by the window. 

"Maybe I should have been a cardiologist..." Abby mused.

Raven reached out to pat the older woman's hand. "I'm sure that your skills are better used as an orthopedic surgeon." 

Abby looked around and laughed. "Raven, I think we may be the only people in here not stoned out of our brains." 

Raven laughed. "It's a niche market." Alice came over a minute later and set down the food. "Thanks."

For a few minutes the conversation lagged as both women ate and tried some of the 16 different dipping sauces that came with the Matterhorn. Finishing off her chocolate milk, Raven was finally ready to visit some more. "So how was the wedding? Did you get set up with any unemployed cousins or UPS delivery people?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "I think I was in more danger from boring hospital administrators and mid-level government flunkies. The wedding was fine but I don't think I'd invite 200 people to my wedding the third time I get married."

Raven laughed. "It's Callie's third marriage?"

Abby shook her head. "It's Callie's fourth marriage. She married Marcus. Then they got divorced. Then she married Brenda. Divorced. Then Marcus again. Divorced again. And married him again."

Raven shook her head. "Kids these days." 

Abby took another bite of a waffle fry. "Also she's convinced that this," she saved her hand between Raven and herself, "Is a disaster. That you're either a player or after my money." 

Raven laughed. "She hardly sounds like a relationship expert." Abby nodded her agreement. "Do you have a lot of money for me to be after? Because if so, maybe I shouldn't hate the food at the restaurants and then convince you to go to French fry place where, by the way, I bought our dinner."

Abby laughed. "I'm not rich but I am an orthopedic surgeon and I've paid off my student loans. Although having a child in college does tend to drain my bank account." 

Raven laughed again. "But clearly I'm a player. My game is taking beautiful women to French fry restaurants or showing off my lacy bra by getting waitresses to dump water on me at other restaurants." 

Abby nodded. "Game." She set down her napkin. "I can't possibly eat any more of these." She glanced at the clock noting that it was still relatively early.

Raven saw Abby's glance. "What do you say we continue with the world's worst first date competition?" At Abby's nod Raven suggested their next stop. "My friend Jasper plays in a Violent Femmes cover band and they're at a place a few blocks away. Want to head over there?"

Abby shrugged. "Are they good?"

Raven laughed as she slid off the tall stool and held her hand out to Abby. "God no! They are terrible. That's why it would continue the theme for the evening."

Abby laughed as she took Raven's hand and slid from the stool. "How can I resist a pitch like that? Let's go hear your friend's terrible band." 

Once they exited the restaurant Abby asked if they should go get the car or keep walking. Raven didn't miss the way the older woman's eyes drifted to her leg but Raven blew it off telling her that there wouldn't be any parking near the bar anyway and that they should walk. As they walked they discussed trivial topics like how full they were of French fries and what the owners must have been thinking when they came up with the idea for the restaurant.

"Here we are," Raven said as she pointed toward a club showing the name "Jeep" over the door. There wasn't a line but the bouncer held out his hand and pointed to a sign showing an $8 cover. Abby quickly handed him the money. As they entered she whispered to Raven that the girl could hardly show her wanting to take advantage of Abby's money if she didn't let her pay for anything. They looked around the dark bar seeing that it wasn't full but wasn't empty either. 

"Let's get drinks," Raven suggested and Abby nodded. They were quickly interrupted by someone calling Raven's name. 

"Raven!" She looked up and smiled before hugging a tall young man with goggles on his forehead and then a second man. "Jasper, Monty, this is Abby. Abby these are my friends Jasper and Monty." Everyone said nice to meet you or some version thereof and Jasper immediately fell to his knees.

"Please... please... oh wonderful Raven..." Jasper started and Raven turned to Abby to roll her eyes to which the older woman laughed. "I know you're on a date... which obviously it's going great seeing as you've made your way here." He looked at Abby and smiled. "But can you please come take a look at my amp?" 

Raven took a deep breath as if torn between helping her friend and staying with Abby who quickly tapped her on the shoulder and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Go help your friend, Raven."

Raven looked at the boy. "Ok but you owe me." 

He nodded, "Anything." 

She laughed. "You need to take lunch to Octavia at her thing tomorrow. I'll text you the information." Before walking toward the stage with the boy she turned to Abby. "Can you get us drinks? Beer for me?" Abby nodded and watched as the dark-haired woman went with her friend. 

"Did I hear someone say something about drinks?" Monty swiveled on his chair. "Maya, this is Abby. Abby, Maya. Jasper needs to buy Abby and Raven a few drinks."

Abby smiled as she shook the bartender's hand. "I'd like a Whiskey neat please and a craft beer for Raven." 

Maya got the drinks as Monty leaned toward Abby. "Maya is Jasper's... I don't know...girlfriend maybe sort-of?"

Maya shrugged as she set down the drinks and gave Abby a good look. "So you're Abby? I can totally see it."

Abby laughed and sipped at her drink. "I'm going to take that as a compliment." She turned to watch Raven working on the amp from across the room while visiting with Monty and Maya about their studies.

Within five minutes Raven had returned to the group at the bar. She reached across Abby to get her beer but rather than taking a seat, moved closer to nestle between the other woman's legs. She wasn't pressing right up against the doctor but she was comfortably touching her. "Sorry about that."

Abby looked at their positions and smiled, wrapping a fingertip in the belt loop of Raven's jeans but not pulling the younger woman closer. "It's ok. I've been getting gossip from your friends about you." Raven looked at Monty with a look somewhere between anger and worry before she noticed that Abby was laughing. "Not really. We were talking about his studies and his love for the French fries with the chocolate sauce." She tugged a bit and again leaned in to whisper in Raven's ear. "Mostly I was watching you fix the amp and imagining just how talented you must be with your hands."

If Raven was surprised at Abby's flirtation she made no indication, returning the flirtation with a whisper in the older woman's ear: "I could recommend a more thorough demonstration and it doesn't involve an amplifier or this grungy bar." As she pulled away she brushed her lips fleetingly over Abby's jaw before taking a drink of her beer. 

Before they could continue their flirtation they heard a few guitar strings and Jasper was calling everyone to ask how they were doing and waiting for the (limited) crowd to call back. Rather than moving to a bar stool, Raven spun and leaned back so she was looking toward the stage but was now pressed lightly against Abby between her legs. The older woman rested one hand on Raven's hip and held her drink with the other hand. 

An hour and a half later, the two women said goodbye to Raven's friends and made their way outside the bar. "Wow!" Abby exclaimed as they got outside. "You didn't oversell it. They were atrocious!" 

Raven laughed and stuck her hand out to take Abby's as they started walking back toward the older woman's car which was still parked at the first restaurant. Her leg was tired and sore but as long as they didn't walk too quickly it would be fine. "At least we didn't try to dance. Can you imagine that mess?"

Abby nodded eagerly. "I haven't decided whether the Add it Up ballad version or Blister in the Sun sung by the audience in rounds was more horrible."

"What about when Jasper tried to get the crowd to make the xylophone sounds for Gone, Daddy, Gone since the band didn't have a xylophone?" 

Abby laughed loudly with Raven's reminder before she got serious for a moment. "I am a little disappointed though." 

Raven stopped walking to look at the older woman. "Disappointed?"

The doctor allowed a slight grin to spread across her face. "I thought this was supposed to be the worst first date in history." She extended her free hand to gently cup Raven's jaw. "I'm having so much fun, Raven." With that she leaned in and pressed her lips to the dark-haired woman's. Raven returned the kiss but didn't deepen it since they were standing on a sidewalk in a not so great part of town.

She smiled as she looked at the doctor. "Me too, doc." 

The couple resumed walking, this time snuggling much closer and still holding hands. By the time they neared the car, Abby could tell that Raven's leg was really hurting her. She could also tell that the younger woman didn't like to talk about her injury so she continued slowing her pace and just enjoyed the time together. When they reached the car, Abby quickly opened Raven's door and kept a hold on her hand to help her into the car. Raven didn't acknowledge that the motion had anything to do with her leg but Abby could tell that she appreciated it. 

The drive back to Raven's apartment took only a few minutes and the women laughed over their evening. Raven found herself strangely impressed that Abby was able to pull up some Violent Femmes on her iPhone, "for getting the taste of Jasper's covers out of their ears." Once they arrived, Abby quickly turned off the car and walked around to help Raven from the seat and began walking her near the door of the apartment building. As they neared the building both women stopped walking and faced each other. 

Abby took her free hand and brushed it along Raven's cheek. "I... " she was about to say had a great and very fun time but suddenly she found herself kissing the younger woman and she realized quickly that it was all she needed to say. The light press of Raven's soft lips was amazing and when the other woman brushed her tongue against Abby's lower lip she quickly opened her mouth slightly to brush her own against it. Her ego felt almost as good as her body when she heard a low groan from the younger woman. 

After a few minutes Abby pulled back and looked at her date with a broad smile to see Raven grinning widely. "Yeah, me too, Abby." 

Abby leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss, still trying to calm her racing heart. "I'm not going to ask to come in." 

Raven laughed. "Well I won't ask you to come in then." She raised her eyebrows and teased. "I mean I can hardly prove to Callie that I'm not a player if I take you to bed on our first date, can I?"

"True. So true," Abby agreed. She kissed the younger woman one more time before whispering in her ear. "But I'm pretty sure it would be me taking you to bed tonight, Raven." 

Raven groaned again as she took a slight step back. "You're really testing this not coming in thing, Abby." She smiled again and motioned toward the door. "I'm going to go upstairs and you should text me when you get home. Ok?"

Before letting go of Raven's hand Abby leaned in for one more quick kiss and then released it and nodded. "I'll watch you to get in and then go." Raven turned quickly and entered her security code and went through the doors. She turned one time to look at the doctor before getting on the elevator. 

Twenty minutes later she was lying in bed nearly asleep when she heard her phone ping. 

Hot Doc [12:48]  
I'm home. Thanks for the worst worst first date of all time. 

Raven [12:48]  
It can be our baseline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. There will be more explanation both about Raven's leg and about her relationship with Lincoln later.


	3. Chapter 3 - Plaza Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Raven are still choosing their own dates. This update is a bit shorter than the last but moves us along a bit. The flirting is getting more flirtatious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also was struck by yet another marks story so I'll post that separately in a few days.

Sunday afternoon Raven was working on her engineering project on her laptop when she heard her phone chime.

Hot Doc [2:30]  
I'm not really familiar with the proper post-first date etiquette. How long am I supposed to wait to text you? Or how fast? Does waiting until this afternoon show that I'm patient and not a stalker or is that too eager? Or not eager enough?

The student laughed as she read over the note a few times. 

Raven [2:33]  
I think the rules on Sundays are more lax since people may sleep in or buy groceries or have lunch with their mom or whatever. 

Hot Doc [2:35]  
Well I think I've been exceedingly patient. Particularly given that Callie texted me at 7:15 this morning FROM HER CRUISE ON HER HONEYMOON to see how our date went.

Raven [2:35]  
Wow. Callie seems really invested in our date. 

Hot Doc [2:36]  
I think obsessed is the word you are searching for. The first text (keep in mind she sent this at 7:15) said "So??? [I am not exaggerating the 3 question marks] How was she?"

Raven [2:37]  
What did you tell her? I hope I get to feel really objectified from this response. 

Hot Doc [2:37]  
I said I came so many times I passed out. 

Hot Doc [2:37]  
Then I didn't respond to the 11 texts she sent over the following 45 minutes. 

Raven [2:38]  
The saddest part of your story is that ignoring her for 45 minutes only takes you up to 8:00 in the morning so you should have still been asleep.

Hot Doc [2:40]  
Sadly I'm a morning person. I really only ever sleep past 8:00 in the morning if I have wonderful sex that results in my coming so many times I pass out. 

Raven [2:41]  
It's important to have goals...

Raven [2:42]  
How's the rest of your day? Unable to get anything done because you're thinking of me so hard?

Hot Doc [2:43]  
I'm a pretty good multi-tasker. I've been thinking of you but I also took Marcus's dog for a long walk (did I mention I'm dogsitting?), bought groceries, texted with Callie (about our date and not bullshitting her), and talked to Clarke for a long time.

Hot Doc [2:44]  
What about you? 

Raven [2:44]  
Sure I've thinking of myself most of the day too.:)

Raven [2:45]  
JK. I've been working on an engineering project and wondering if you would call or if I should call you or what the acceptable thing would be.

Raven went ahead and hit the call button to talk to Abby. Once the doctor answered she could feel herself smiling just from the sound of Abby's voice when she said hi.

"Hey."

"What else do you have going on today?" Abby asked.

Raven shut her laptop and sat on the bed stretching her legs out. "I'm about to finish up here. Then I'm heading out to Octavia's race. She's running her first ultra marathon -- 50 miles on trails. She started at 6:00 this morning. I've been texting her 'go Girl' and various emoji since I got up."

Abby whistled low. "I hiked about 7 this morning. I can't imagine running 50." 

Raven laughed. "Well obviously I can't run 50 miles. But she's been training and honestly she's been a bit obsessive. I know more about hydration and eating figs and comparing anti-chafing products than I ever wanted. Jasper took her lunch snacks out there a few hours ago but I've got to pick up Monty in an hour or so to head out to the park."

"What time will she finish?" Abby asked.

"She's hoping between 6:00 and 7:00," Raven explained. "Lincoln is running the last 12 miles with her."

"Wow."

Raven nodded even though she knew Abby couldn't see her. "So..."

"So?"

"I have lab time booked every evening this week on a project that's due Friday but ... well how does your lunch work? Like do you take a lunch or get to go anywhere? Or get a break or anything?" She took a breath. "Let me rephrase. I would like to see you. Like soon."

Abby laughed gently. "Monday I'm doing another ER shift. Tuesday and Thursday are surgery days and Wednesday and Fridays I do consults and follow-ups. I can definitely take a break either Wednesday or Friday."

"Well soon sounds like it should be Wednesday rather than Friday. Hell, that's the weekend."

Abby agreed. "Yes. I want to see you too, Raven. How about if I let you know what time will work after I get to look at my schedule on Wednesday? Or I can call my receptionist from the hospital tomorrow if you need a time earlier?"

Raven chuckled. "Naw. I'm good. I have a 9:00 class Wednesday and then nothing but studying until my 2:30 lecture so just let me know what time and where I'm going." 

"That sounds good." 

"Hey, Abby." Raven hated having to get off the phone but she knew she needed to. "Sorry to do this but I've got to finish up a few more minutes of work before I shower and go get Monty so we can get our cheer on."

She could hear the doctor moving around as if she was doing stuff too. "That's fine. I should probably get some notes caught up this afternoon. Tell Octavia congratulations for me?"

Raven laughed. "Yeah because that won't result in her asking me 300 questions..."

"Maybe we should let Octavia and Callie get together," Abby joked.

"Now that's a scary thought." There were a few seconds of silence. "I really do have to ..." 

"No. Go, Raven. I'll see you Wednesday." 

"Ok. Bye, Doc."

\--

Raven looked around the plaza before choosing a table and setting down the take out bags and her backpack. She had texted Abby when she left the restaurant and now texted that she was at a table. A few minutes later the doctor came out the door and quickly scanned the plaza until she saw Raven. Once she did Raven could see the way she smiled and her eyes lit up. The younger woman had expected to see her in scrubs but she was wearing gray slacks and a black blouse and she looked really fantastic. Raven looked down at her outfit again. She was wearing jeans and a fitted black T-shirt that said "Trust me I'm an Engineer" and in smaller letters "Let's Just Assume I'm never wrong" with gears under that. The weather was cool so she was wearing a long-sleeve shirt under the funny one. Her only worry wasn't whether she was dressed too casually to meet Abby for lunch but that she had worn her leg brace today knowing that she would be walking a lot. She didn't want to call attention to her leg and although it was clear Abby knew she was injured, they had steered clear of discussing it so far.

Abby's eyes flitted over Raven's outfit and body and she smiled at the T-shirt before stepping close and tugging gently on the hem of the shirt. "Hi," she breathed out. "I like your shirt."

The younger woman settled her hands gently on Abby's hips and let her eyes very obviously drift over the doctor's top. "Yours too." She felt a little surprised as the doctor leaned in and quickly kissed her. She hadn't known whether any PDA would be ok given that they were having lunch outside Abby's office. As they pulled back Raven kept her hands in place. "So I guess this is ok here?"

Abby nodded and bit at her lip. "Well. I don't really think I can take you against that tree over there but I think this is fine." She watched the way Raven swallowed heavily. "Also I'm a partner in the practice so I have a bit of job security." She looked at the take out bags on the table. "So what did you bring me?" 

Raven smiled as she leaned in to whisper in the doctor's ear. "Something hot, doc." She took a step back. "Also lunch." 

Abby chuckled. "And you think I'm a tease." 

"Oh look who is talking," Raven returned as she took a seat and began pulling food from the bags. "How am I ever going to look at that tree with any respect again now?"

The doctor took a seat across from Raven. "Yes. That poor tree. Ignored and disrespected by a hot engineer."

"A hot engineering student you mean." The younger girl finished pulling containers from the bag. "I hope you like spicy food. It's basically build your own tacos from this awesome bodega I know." She pulled two bottles from her bag. "Also... way better soda." 

Abby reached for one of the bottles. "I lived in Houston for my residency. I miss these." For a few minutes they built their tacos and arranged hot sauces. Before taking a bite Abby nodded toward Raven's backpack. "So tell me about this project that is due in a few days." 

Raven finished chewing and swallowed her bite before explaining about her project. She didn't want to get too technical but by the time she finished talking she could see that Abby was a little lost on the technical aspects. She did seem pretty excited by Raven's outline of the way she was approaching a lighter but stronger design for replacement hips. 

Abby wiped her hands on her napkin and started building another taco. "I didn't follow all of that but I think that we could definitely continue to use advancements in design." She began explaining some of the issues she faced in her work given the currently available technology and Raven found herself fascinated. She realized that while she had been thinking of Abby being hot and smart and very sexy, she hadn't really put very much thought in to the way their profession/studies overlapped. 

Raven smirked at the doctor. "Wow. I just thought you were hot when I saw you standing at the side of the road. Who knew you might have a brain to help me in my degree?" 

Abby swatted the younger woman on her good leg. "Oh! How was Octavia's race?"

The younger woman crumpled up her wrappers and twisted to toss it into a nearby trash can. "Two points." She looked back at Abby. "Really awesome. She finished in 11:32 which is pretty kick ass. Especially for a first ultra." 

"Wow. That's ... Did you tell her I said congratulations?" Abby finished her lunch and stood to discard her trash rather than tossing it. When she returned she straddled the bench so she was facing Raven and could be closer.

Raven began laughing. "Oh yeah. So a few things about that. One - she can't believe that Jasper and Monty and Maya got to meet you and she didn't. I guess she just learned the word _vet_ so she's all upset that she didn't get a chance to vet you." Abby laughed as well as she reached out to hold the younger woman's hand. Raven continued explaining. "But since she was so upset that she didn't get to vet you and I told them about our date, the gang basically says that we can't really be trusted to plan our own dates so they are coming up with a bunch of suggestions for dates that they want us to randomly choose and try." 

"Seriously?" Raven nodded. "They know they aren't in charge right?"

Raven took another sip of her drink. "Also... I can pretty much promise that all the suggestions by Octavia say things like 'hike and sex', 'movie and sex', 'dinner and sex', or 'sex and sex.'"

The doctor again began to fiddle with the hem of Raven's shirt as she leaned forward. "I'm starting to like the sound of this random date plan more and more." Seeing Raven bite at her lip the doctor again leaned forward to press their lips together. This kiss was, while still appropriate for being just outside Abby's office, far less chaste than the first kiss of the day and Raven felt dazed by the time the doctor pulled away. 

Abby looked at her watch and sighed. "Time to go do some adulting." Raven laughed at the look of anguish on the doctor's face and stood up holding her backpack. Abby brushed her hand over Raven's jaw again and whispered. "You're so beautiful." For some reason the moment struck Raven as raw and intimate. Abby obviously enjoyed flustered Raven but this whispered statement combined with the intense eye contact gave Raven the feeling that maybe this was about more than just having some fun and banging a 22 year old for Abby. Unable to respond verbally she leaned in to kiss the older woman reveling in the way their lips fit together so perfectly. 

They began walking toward the building not holding hands but walking close enough that their hands occasionally brushed together. A few feet from the door Abby turned and smiled at Raven. "So ... rather than waiting to text you ... I want to see you. Again. Maybe a lot. So I know you have your big project due Friday. Can I take you out Friday night?"

Raven considered a number of cheeky responses referencing Octavia's imagined date suggestions. "Yes. And me too, Abby."

The doctor smiled at the response before leaning in for a quick kiss. "Thanks for lunch, Raven." 

Raven bit at her lip as she looked back at the doctor. "Are you sure you have to go adult?" 

Abby frowned at the younger woman. "Yes. And you have to go to class and work on your project."

The student smiled back. "You're no fun!" She was surprised to feel Abby's hands on her hips again as the doctor leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Oh... I accept the challenge to prove that wrong." With that, she turned and went into the office building leaving Raven watching her and paying not a small amount of attention to the way her slacks hugged her ass as she walked. The dark-haired woman blushed as Abby looked over her shoulder catching Raven watching her and winked before getting on the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still actually watching the show... how much did Raven (at the beginning) and Lindsey Morgan (throughout) rock that episode? And how awesome was Jasper?
> 
> Re: the sodas - Basically in Mexico the sodas are more suggary and sweeter than the American versions. Sometimes you can get them in Texas and most of the time you can't.


	4. The Polar Bear Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Abby & Raven's next date: Friday night at the Country Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update has taken so long to get written and posted. I've been sidetracked by other writing ideas. But I have not set this aside... Thanks for reading. Please R&R and tip your waitresses.

If Raven were a cartoon character she would be singing or whistling or something like that. She would definitely do one of those dance things where you jump and kick your heels together to the side. Her project was turned in and she had rocked her presentation like with a capital R. Sinclair had asked her stay after and talked to her about her plans for the rest of the semester and when she could come meet with him to discuss an independent study block in the Spring semester. Add to that she had a date tonight with Abby and she really did feel a little like whistling as she crossed campus back to her truck. 

She and Abby had been texting pretty heavily for the past two days and had found time to talk on the phone a few times between her project and Abby's schedule. It was getting... intense. As she was walking her phone pinged.

[Hot Doc] 1:31  
Hey, babe. How did the presentation go? Just ended, right?

[Raven] 1:31  
I rocked it! Absolutely killed. 

[Raven] 1:31  
But also you texted me as I'm walking to my truck. A little stalkery, don't you think?

[Hot Doc] 1:32  
Didn't class end at 1:20? I waited an entire 10 minutes before texting you. 

Before Raven could respond her phone rang. "I'm just teasing, Abby. I can't think of anyone I'd rather be stalked by."

Abby laughed on the other end of the phone. "That's comforting, Raven."

"I strive to please."

"Oh... I bet you do," Abby flirted. Raven began to blush just from their phone flirtation. The doctor continued. "So... do you swim?"

Raven laughed. "What a classist question, doc." 

Abby laughed back understanding that Raven wasn't really teasing her. "I hope you know I don't mean it like that, Raven."

"I'm just messing with you, Abby." Raven unlocked the truck and got in. "Hold on, I just got to my truck and I need to let you get on the Bluetooth." A few seconds went by. "Ok we're good. Yeah. I swim. Indra always took us swimming in the summer. She felt like it was a crucial skill."

"I agree with her," Abby said.

"I gotta tell you, doc," Raven said as she pulled out of the parking lot, "I don't really usually swim when it's like 37 degrees out though." 

Abby laughed. "I don't either but my club has this Polar Bear swim thing. Basically the first day that it is freezing temperatures people have dinner while waiting for an official announcement that the temperature is 32 or under and if you go in the pool you get a T-shirt. It's a fundraiser," she trailed off, obviously feeling self-conscious.

"Uh..." Raven took a minute to think about how to respond. "You're inviting me to come have dinner at your ... like Country Club, Abby?"

For a minute Abby didn't respond and Raven waited to hear what she would say. "Raven. I ... I look. We can do whatever you want tonight but I want to see you. And if the Polar Bear thing sounds fun, then I would love if you come to the club with me. And if not, we can go to get burgers or pizza or see a movie or whatever you want. I just... I usually do this fundraiser thing but seeing you is more important to me." 

Raven chuckled. "Oh I get it. You want to show off a trophy date to a bunch of stuffy white guys. Hot young Spanish date and all, Abby." She heard the older woman take a breath. "I'm teasing you. Sure that sounds... well I won't say fun because it sound cold but I'm open to it." 

Abby breathed out slowly. "So will you be wearing a bikini?"

Raven chuckled. "Oh... now I understand why you want to go to this thing." She pulled into the parking spot at the apartment and turned off the car. "I'm more of a tankini top/board shorts kind of girl. How about you doc? Going to show me some skin?"

She could hear the smile in the doctor's voice. "I'll be happy to show you exactly as much skin as you do, Raven." 

Raven smiled again. "That sounds very promising." She looked at the time on her phone. "Hey, babe. I just got home so I thought I'd go shower, eat, sleep a little. What time are you picking me up?"

"Right, right, right. You definitely want to be rested for tonight, Raven." 

"Hey," Raven smiled again. It seemed to be a habit in conversations with Abby. The woman was a huge flirt and she even caught her off guard sometimes. "Abby..."

"Oh... hey. I need to go my next appointment is arriving," Abby seemed quite happy to have flustered Raven and now need to go for work. "Wear your suit and sweatpants or something casual over so we can eat and go in the pool whenever they make the announcement. Ok? And I'll see you about 6:00?"

Raven laughed. "Yeah, you flirt. You go do doctoring and I'll go enjoy my nice warm bed and see whether I get any rest or not."

Now it was Abby's turn to stammer. "Uh... ok. Bye, Raven."

"Bye, Abby." Raven disconnected and grabbed her backpack and phone to head upstairs.

\--

[Hot Doc] 5:55  
I'm here. You want to buzz me up so I can see your place or come down?

[Raven] 5:55  
I'll be down in a minute. 

[Raven] 5:55  
Maybe you can get an invite to see my bachelorette pad later...:)

[Hot Doc] 5:56  
To say I'm looking forward to it would be an understatement.

Raven was smiling when she came out the front door. She tucked her phone in the pocket on the side of her gym bag and walked toward Abby who was leaning on the low wall by the walkway of her apartment building wearing yoga pants and a green hoodie with the John Hopkins insignia on the front. The dark-haired woman immediately leaned in to give her date a deep kiss before pulling back. "You look like an advertisement for like a beautiful and put together casual wear catalog." 

Abby laughed. "I'm glad you approve." She took Raven's hand and they began walking over to her car where she opened the passenger door for Raven to toss her bag in the backseat and then let her into the car and shut it behind her. 

As Abby joined Raven the younger woman told her, "You know you always open and close my door which is sweet. You're like a better gentleman than any dude I've ever dated. Or woman of course.".

The doctor smiled and leaned over to brush her fingertips along the side of Raven's face. "I think you're pretty special, Raven, and I want you to feel special." She kissed her gently before putting on her seat belt and starting the car. 

"Aw..." Raven said. "Well that was really sweet so I can't be a smart ass."

Abby began driving and teased the girl anyway. "Oh I bet you can." 

Raven leaned back and tilted her body so she could watch Abby drive. The older woman was concentrating on driving and looked absolutely beautiful. There was something about the way she held herself that made Raven think she was simultaneously honest and genuine and also that there was so much she didn't know about her. "So did you always want to be a doctor?"

Abby laughed. "Well not always. I wanted to a ballerina and a professional football player and a race car driver and a firefighter and a chef."

"Ah yes. I thought it would be cool to be a secret agent or an astronaut when I was a kid," Raven agreed. She reached across and picked up Abby's hand to place a gentle kiss on the fingertips and then set their linked hands on her knee as she listened to the older woman tell about how she had sadly given up on her ballet and football careers to go to medical school and how she chose Orthopedic Surgery as her specialty. It was obvious that she felt quite passionate and called to do her work and she felt blessed to have been able to do it and to make a comfortable living at it as well. 

"Speaking of a comfortable living..." Abby parked the car and turned off the engine as Raven took a look around at the other cars in the lot. 

Suddenly the younger woman seemed to remember herself and her surroundings. "Are we dressed... I mean is it ok to go in there in sweatpants or yoga pants, Abby?"

Abby chuckled as she got out and came around to open Raven's door. "We'll eat on the swim patio. We would be turned away from the dining room." Before Raven could answer she saw a couple getting of their Mercedes dressed in sweatpants and jackets. The couple called hello to Abby but didn't come over to visit. 

Once seated, Raven started to feel more comfortable. Even though it was clear that these folks all had the money to drive those fancy cars and belong to a country club, the patio was just that. The menus had beer and wine and hamburgers and chef salad and chicken fingers or peanut butter and jelly for kids and she saw as many families having dinner as couples. She giggled as she saw a little girl across the way poking her brother, then looking away over and over. She looked up to see Abby watching the same kids with a look of happiness and at the same time sadness on her face. "Do you miss Clarke?"

"I was just thinking about her. Yes, I do. I mean I'm glad that she's gone off to begin being an adult but for so long she was everything and now... It's like I'm growing up." She was interrupted by the waitress who left after taking their orders for burgers and fries and left their drinks. The waitress was back in a few minutes with a basket of chips.

Raven reached over and intertwined her fingers with Abby's. "Maybe I can make your life a little more adventurous." 

"Well if we take your friends up on their suggested dates, it certainly seems like that will make it more adventurous." She waggled her eyebrows in such a ridiculously cheesy move that Raven couldn't help but laugh. Before she could flirt back Abby seemed to remember something. "Oh... I forgot to tell you. I spoke to Clarke again and I think she has a girlfriend."

Raven faked astonishment. "No?" 

Abby nodded as the waitress set their food down and asked if they needed anything. They both took bites of their burgers and Raven hummed her appreciation for the unusually good food. "Why didn't we just go here instead of Vinnys last week?"

Abby wiped her mouth and agreed. "I'll let Callie know that I'm not taking her advice any longer on restaurants." They continued eating and enjoying their meals. 

"So Clarke's theoretical girlfriend?"

Abby laughed. "Right, well Clarke and I talk on the phone pretty much every day and she is terrible at keeping secrets but she keeps talking about a new friend, Lexa. It's all Lexa says this and Lexa says this and Lexa and I were studying..." She ate another fry. "It's all very adorable."

Raven smiled. "Why do you think she hasn't told you Lexa is her girlfriend? I mean you're ok with it right?" Abby shot Raven a look and Raven went on, "I mean she knows you're ok with it?" Again that look. "Maybe she wants to make sure that it's really something?"

Abby shrugged and looked over Raven's shoulder before picking up her hand again. "I am so very sorry." Before she could explain Raven heard someone call Abby's name and then a couple was standing at the table taking turns hugging Abby who was murmuring "welcome back" while trying to see Raven out of the corner of her eye. 

"Callie & Marcus this is Raven Reyes. Raven, Callie & Marcus." Without asking the other couple sat down and when the waitress reappeared ordered drinks and began looking over the menus.

Callie put down her menu and looked at Raven like she was sizing her up. "So, Raven ... hmm... what to ask first?..." She was clearly planning to have some fun. 

Before Callie could begin the third degree Marcus cut in, "Wait. Raven Reyes?" 

She looked at him suspiciously. "Yes..."

He smiled at her, "You're the Raven Reyes who has won the city employee dependent scholarship every year since you graduated high school a year early? The Raven Reyes who scored the highest on the college aptitude tests in 50 years?"

"Fifty-two but who needs to be that exact," Raven muttered as she nodded and took another bite of her burger.

Marcus turned to the other two women who looked surprised that Marcus knew of Raven. "Raven and I met at the city awards ceremony," he turned back to Raven. "You probably don't remember me. I was just some guy in a suit. I'm the head of PR for city management. Is Indra still at the 19th?" 

Raven nodded and set down her burger. "She is. She made sergeant two years ago so she's a desk sergeant now and my brother Lincoln is a patrolman at the 19th too." 

Marcus nodded. "I think I remember him. He's ... imposing, right?" 

Raven laughed at the description. "I guess so. To me he's just Lincoln but I guess you might find him imposing." She took a sip of her drink. 

Marcus shrugged his agreement. "I can see that." He quickly brought up her essay on engine redesign and her engineering project in which she had built a drone that delivered coffees through the exhibit hall. They laughed when remembering that the coffee for the physics teacher at one of the other city schools had somehow gotten spilled on him. Very quickly they fell into a relaxed visit about the drone and an old motorcycle that Marcus wanted to rebuild and wanted some advice on. Raven could hear that Abby and Callie were catching up on the honeymoon so she reached out and took Abby's hand in hers. Marcus & Callie's food came and they ate as the four visited and the newlyweds told about their honeymoon. 

After a while, Marcus went to get more drinks and Abby excused herself to the restroom. Callie looked Raven up and down before smiling. "So Raven... Abby told me about your friends choosing some dates for you. I want in on it." 

Raven shook her head and took another sip of her drink. "It's not a game, Callie." 

Callie looked up as if checking that Abby and Marcus weren't returning. "Raven, you seem nice. But I don't know you and quite frankly Abby has been through hell so I want to know what a 20 year old is doing dating a woman twice your age and why you want to play at all." 

Raven leaned forward "I'm 22."

Callie laughed. "That doesn't answer my question."

Raven looked around to see if Abby was coming yet before breathing out in a slow exhale. "You're right it doesn't. You don't really deserve an answer but I will answer it anyway. I _like_ Abby. I don't know what kind of hell she's been through but we all have scars. I think she's beautiful and funny and smart and kind. And I want to get to know her and I want you to step the fuck back and let me." 

She started to stand up to seek out the bathroom and Abby only to find Marcus standing behind her holding two beers. He handed one to her and raised the other. "Cheers, Raven. Well said!" The dark haired girl looked at him as if wanting to see if he was going to challenge her as well but it seemed that he was being sincere. She clanked bottles with him and took a sip before setting her bottle down. She looked at the large digital thermometer that now read 33 and headed in the direction she had seen Abby go a few minutes earlier.

Entering the building she quickly saw the sign for the restroom/locker room just as she spotted Abby coming out. "Hey."

"Hey," Raven indicated the doorway with one hand. "The thermometer shows 33 so I think we'll be freezing our everythings off pretty soon." 

Abby laughed and took Raven's hand between both of hers. "Thanks for coming, Raven. I'm sorry about Marcus and Callie. They only got home today. I never dreamed they would come here." 

Raven shrugged and looked down. "That's ok. I mean they are friends of yours so ... you know." 

Abby looked at the younger woman and noted her avoiding her gaze. "Did they say something? Did Callie say something?" 

Raven shook her head. "No... she wants you to be happy and that's a good thing in a friend." She motioned toward the locker room. "Why don't I meet you at the table in a few minutes and we can be ready to become Polar Bears?" She leaned in and gave the doctor a brief kiss before brushing around her and into the locker room.

By the time the younger woman got back the table the frosty temperature seemed to have spread over the group. Abby and Marcus were visiting about Clarke but Callie was looking at her phone. Raven wondered what had been said while she was gone but decided if Abby wanted her to know, she would tell her. Raven took a seat a little closer to Abby and reached out to hold the doctor's hand. Before Abby and Marcus could finish their conversation a loud klaxon sounded and a man in khaki slacks and a blazer stepped onto the patio to announce that the temperature was 31 degrees and that the polar swim was now open. Raven and Abby stood up and stripped off their sweat clothes as did Marcus & Callie. 

"Ready?" Abby asked. 

Raven shivered but nodded before leaning close to whisper in Abby's ear. "You're going to warm me up later, right?"

Now it was Abby's turn to shiver and not from the cold. "That's the plan." She ran her fingertips along Raven's jaw then down her arm until she held her hand. "Why don't we go freeze our everythings off as you said."

Raven smiled and the two women walked out to the pool where a few brave souls had already jumped in. Agreeing to jump in together they both took 2 running steps toward the pool before jumping. Or... Abby jumped. Raven stopped and watched as Abby surfaced sputtering and cursing under her breath. "You liar!"

Raven laughed. "God, Abby! You look so cold and miserable." 

Abby continued to shiver before shrugging. "Oh well. I guess if you don't jump in you won't get a T-shirt." She swam closer to hang on the edge of the pool noting that Raven took a step back as she did so. Then she whispered, "And I guess you won't need warming up." She turned and swam away taking a few strong strokes. 

Before the doctor had gotten far from the edge of the pool she heard a splash and then Raven surfaced from below her, brushing her hands along Abby's torso as she surfaced. "Jesus. That's cold!"

Abby laughed as she reached out to hug the younger woman. "That's the point, Raven." 

Raven laughed as she settled her feet onto the bottom of the pool in the 4 foot area and continued hugging Abby. "So ... can we share some body heat here or is this going to get us kicked out?" 

Abby considered for a moment, looking around at the other people in the pool. "We should probably keep it PG." She glanced down at Raven's chest which was showing the effect of the exceedingly cold temperature before taking a step closer. "And if I get close enough to share body heat with you this is not going to be PG for long." She whispered the last in Raven's ear and felt a shiver that she didn't think was about the weather or the water.

Raven smiled. Well more a smirk, really. "So... how long are we supposed to stay in here to get this fantastic shirt?" Knowing that she was hidden under the water, she gently grasped Abby's hip and squeezed. 

Abby took a long slow breath and looked at Raven's lips for a long time before answering. "I think we've been in long enough." Again Raven smirked but didn't answer verbally. She just turned and swam back to the ladder at the side of the pool. As soon as she was out she turned to watch Abby emerge from the pool and was quite relieved to find that the club staff had set piles of warmed towels in the nearby chairs. Both women wrapped up and began to dry off as they walked back to their table and then, grabbing their bags, to the locker room. When the came out of the locker room, the saw Callie and Marcus just leaving the pool and shivering. They waited a minute for the couple to reach the table and gave them fast hugs and "nice to meet yous" before leaving the club and getting their new T-shirts from a large pile on a table near the door gate.

Abby took Raven's hand as they walked to her car. "So... that was fucking cold but fun, Abby. I'm glad we came."

Abby tilted her head to look at the younger woman. "Even with what Callie said to you?" They had reached the car and Abby opened Raven's door for her but Raven didn't get in the car.

Raven reached out to take Abby's hand. "Are you worried about why I want to date you? About whether I'm playing a game?"

Abby shook her head. "Of course not." 

Raven shrugged. "Then I don't really give a fuck what Callie said. She wants you to be ok and that's cool but if she has no idea why I want to date a smoking hot, sexy, smart, kind, funny woman, she is an idiot." Raven dropped Abby's hand and started to turn to get into the car but found herself grabbed and pressed against the back door of the car as Abby kissed her hard. She pulled back with a smile. "Answers like that will get you everywhere, Raven." 

Raven laughed. "Let's go then." She slid into the passenger seat as Abby closed her door and went around the driver's side to get in and start the car.

As Abby started driving Raven watched her. "Can I ask how much of a donation you made for this thing tonight?"

Abby shrugged. "I can tell you a number if you desperately want to know but I'd rather just say it was a worthwhile donation."

Raven smiled. "More than my truck is worth?"

Abby shook her head. "I doubt it."

"More than my monthly rent?"

Abby laughed. "That's a trick question. You don't pay any rent." Raven laughed as well before Abby added. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Ok..."

"Why do you wear your brace sometimes and not other times?" Raven looked away and out the window as Abby tried to explain her question. "I mean you wore it for lunch but not last week or today so why one day and not another?"

Raven breathed out slowly. She didn't really want to talk about her leg but here it was and Abby wasn't asking what happened or for feelings. This was... Raven could do this. "Yeah... I don't like to wear it. I mean it's not sexy and it's not cool and ... I don't like it. I wore it Wednesday and I wear it to school most days because I know when I'll be walking a lot but like tonight, I knew we'd mostly drive and then swim so I didn't want to mess with it. I wore it until I got home from school today. And last week I didn't know we'd be walking all over or I would have worn it." 

Abby nodded her head. "That's fair enough and I'm not going to go all Orthopedic surgeon on you and say that you are supposed to wear it or that I can check the fit but I will tell you that you are no less sexy when you are wearing it and that's saying a lot." She smiled as she finished speaking and pulled her car into a space at Raven's apartment, turning it off and taking the keys out of the ignition. Neither of them needed to ask or hint at anything. They both knew what they wanted and the flirtation had been both lovely and direct. Abby popped the trunk and pulled out both their bags and closed it again, taking Raven's hand in her free hand as they walked up the path to the front doors and Raven entered the code to open the front doors. 

They rode the elevator up to the apartment on the fourth floor and Raven quietly told Abby, "I don't think that Lincoln and Octavia will be around tonight but if they are... " 

When Raven didn't finish the sentiment Abby nodded. "Right. I understand. It's ok, Raven." 

Once Raven opened the (thankfully) empty apartment she led Abby to her room, waving a tour as she went "That's the kitchen, living room, Lincoln's bedroom, half-bath..." Once inside her room she quickly closed the door and pressed Abby against it, using her hips to pin her to the door. "And ... my room..." 

Abby pulled the younger woman closer if that was even possible. "Yes," she slowly breathed out before leaning forward and capturing Raven's mouth in a bruising kiss. Raven felt ignited from the passion in just that kiss, she quickly ran her hands up from Abby's hips up her sides and under her shirt, stripping it off as she went. From there it was a flurry of passion and movement. Raven usually was pretty sexually aggressive with any partner but in this case she found Abby taking control and she was surprised to find that she didn't mind. Within minutes she was on her bed naked except for a thin pair of lacy panties she had worn hoping it would make Abby a little crazy and they certainly seemed to be having the desired effect. "Jesus, Raven," Abby breathed directly onto the lace before hitching Raven's leg over shoulder and running her fingertips over the younger woman's center with a shocking combination of reverence and urgency. Abby stripped off the panties and was clearly thrilled at the sight of Raven's mostly bare center as she leaned in and licked her slowly and audibly, commenting on how fucking amazing Raven tasted. 

Before becoming unable to think in very coherent thoughts, Raven wondered why she had been messing with college-age partners at all. Or maybe it was just Abby but Raven was spiraling out of control faster than she ever even knew was possible. Her first orgasm had her shaking and screaming and when Abby didn't let up at all but kept licking and sucking and biting at her clit, she feared she would pass out. When the doctor slid two fingers into her wetness without letting up with her mouth she was almost sure of it. Instead she came again screaming Abby's name over and over. She was still trying to get her breath and recover enough to take a little control as Abby slid up her still shuddering body, spreading her own wetness along Raven's good leg and onto her stomach and Raven could not even find words to describe just how fucking hot it was. Abby leaned down and kissed her hard and deep and Raven didn't even want to move under her power. Instead she giggled a little and told Abby "come up here," while pointing at her mouth vaguely. The doctor clearly understood Raven's intention as she kneeled over the darker girl's mouth and then lowered herself. 

Jesus Christ. Raven's mind was reeling from this. Abby's taste was so sweet and smooth and she felt like she could just continue licking and sucking at her for hours. But clearly Abby couldn't take this for hours as her thighs tightened around Raven's ears after just a few minutes and she fell forward to lean her hands over Raven's headboard and then rolled onto her side next to the younger woman muttering Jesus and Raven and Oh Shit. Having recovered, Raven quickly rolled onto her own side and then up onto her good knee to press two and then three fingers into Abby's sex noting that the woman was still quivering from her first orgasm into Raven's mouth. The younger woman set a quick pace and felt Abby wrap her legs around her waist and wrap one hand behind her neck to pull her in for a deep kiss, moaning as she tasted her own juices on Raven's mouth. Raven slowed as she felt that Abby was going to come again too fast and continued the slow pace until she could sense Abby's frustration in the grasp of her fingertips and the louder and louder whimpers, then sped up again and slower and faster until she knew that it was time and then she kept on until Abby came completely undone around her hand and collapsed under her. Once she was done moving, Raven slid her fingertips out of Abby's wetness and lay next to her on the bed. When Abby opened her eyes drowsily Raven slowly licked her juices from her fingers and smiled when Abby laughed. "Oh... Jesus, Raven." Raven kissed Abby again and then lay her head next to her on the pillow. 

The younger woman let Abby rest for a moment or two before excusing herself to the bathroom. She returned with a glass of water which she offered to the doctor. Watching her with a sparkle in her eye, Raven teased, "You tired?"

Abby set the glass on the nightstand and sat up to wrap her arms around Raven's lower back and begin kissing her stomach. "Not even remotely." Raven leaned down to place a fingertip under Abby's chin and pull her lips to hers. As they kissed she whispered, "Good." 

Much, much later... Raven sprawled on the bed, her head on the pillow and Abby's head on her shoulder. "Let's just rest here for a few minutes." 

Abby agreed. "Yes. Just a few minutes and then we can continue..."


	5. The First Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter to move us forward and provide a bit of background...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super busy this week and didn't get much writing done but here's a short chapter.

Abby yawned as she began to wake up. She reached out her hand but didn't find Raven within arm's reach. Opening her eyes she spotted a digital clock on the nightstand and laughed as she noted it was 8:04. Apparently last night had qualified as one of the nights that let her sleep past 8:00. She got up and went to the bathroom and washed her hands and face and tried to generally tame her hair before returning to the bedroom. Her phone was plugged into a charger on a large desk across from the bed and a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt lay on at the foot of the bed. Abby pulled on the clothes quickly and looked around the room. She hadn't really looked around much, or at all, last night so this was a nice opportunity. The room was bigger than she would have expected with a queen size bed and dresser as well as a large desk/work bench. A few mechanisms and devices were arranged on the desk as well as a stack of thick text books. Shelves on the far side of the room held more books, what looked like a home made drone, and some framed photographs. The closest showed Raven in a sun dress with two police officers, Indra and Lincoln Abby assumed. Another photo showed Raven and Lincoln in their high school graduation gowns again, with the woman Abby assumed was Indra. Others showed Raven or Lincoln or both at various ages or in various activities. A few showed Raven with other kids but Lincoln was the most frequent other subject. One photo showed them at Abby guessed about 9 years old with some other kids but not with Indra.

Abby set down the last photograph and opened the bedroom door, expecting to find Raven studying in the living room. Lincoln sat at the kitchen counter with a book and notebook spread in front of him. He was even bigger in person than Abby had expected and she understood why Marcus had thought he was imposing. The dark-skinned young man turned around and smiled before standing up. "Good morning. I'm Lincoln. Raven went to grab some breakfast." He motioned toward the coffee pot, "I just made that so it's still warm and fresh." 

Abby nodded. "I'm Abby but you probably knew that. Nice to meet you." She grabbed a mug off the counter and poured some before turning back to the counter. "Are you studying?" She pulled up a tall stool.

Lincoln nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I want to take the detective exam in a few months. This is interrogation techniques." 

Abby looked at the book across the table, reading a few sentences and then leaning back to take another sip of her coffee. "Please just call me Abby, Lincoln. I don't think you have to call me ma'am."

She turned as the door opened and Raven came in. "He's afraid Indra can hear him if he doesn't call you ma'am and then she'll get him." She chuckled and came over to the countertop to lean in for a kiss. "Good morning." She set the bag on the counter. "I was hoping to be back before you woke up."

Abby shot a sly look at Raven. "I told you I rarely sleep past 8:00." 

Raven wrapped her arm around Abby's waist. "How late did you sleep today?"

The older woman laughed. "8:04." She looked at Raven again. "Which sounds about right."

Lincoln turned to pull plates down from the cabinets and muttered, "I think I'm missing something here and that's probably for the best." He set the plates down and Raven began pulling breakfast tacos from the bag to set them out as well as salsa. She moved around to sit on the stool next to Abby and fill her plate. 

Raven rubbed her arm playfully against Abby's. "I'm so hungry for some reason." Abby giggled while Lincoln shot her a look that said "this is way TMI."

Instead he looked at Abby and then seriously asked her. "So am I going to need to give you the shovel speech?"

The doctor shrugged and swallowed her bite. "The shovel speech?"

Lincoln looked at Raven with a smile. "how does it go? 'And remember, if you hurt her I will beat you to death with a shovel.'"

Raven laughed and then the two siblings chorused, "A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend. Have fun." 

Abby looked curiously at the two before assuring Lincoln that she had no intention of hurting Raven.

"Good," the officer nodded as he picked up another taco. He looked at Raven. "I saw Father Mike while I was at the bodega on patrol a few days ago. He said you are going by on Tuesday?"

Raven nodded. "Yeah. I told him I can come do a sort of beginning of season once over on the HVAC before it gets really cold. Really colder." She took another few bites before filling Abby in. "Father Mike is the youth priest at St. Michaels. They run a soup kitchen plus services and everything. I ran into him Wednesday but Tuesday is my light day and it might take a while." 

Abby nodded with a soft smile. "And he approves of this shovel speech thing the two of you have going on?" She laughed. 

Lincoln laughed as well. "If you don't like that one, I don't know if you should come to Indra's Monday evening dinners."

Raven shot her brother that said "why did you mention that?" before patting Abby's hand. "I think we can keep you safely away from Indra for a little while longer." 

Abby laughed. "I can't even tell you how long it's been since someone was worried about my meeting their mother." 

"That's because you've never met Indra," Lincoln laughed.

"True," Abby agreed as she finished another breakfast taco. She picked up a peach from the bowl on the table and held it up as if to ask if she could have it and Raven nodded. "What did she say when she met Octavia?" Abby asked Lincoln. 

Raven laughed. "I think it was something like 'who's the white girl in my kitchen eating all my food?'"

Lincoln nodded, "Well she was 12 at the time and Bellamy was eating all the food too."

Raven looked at Abby. "Bellamy is Octavia's brother." 

The doctor nodded, enjoying the obvious camaraderie and love between Raven and Lincoln and what sounded like among their entire extended family. "I think I'm going to go take a shower if that's ok?" 

Raven leaned over and kissed her. "Want company?" Abby blushed as she cut her eyes toward Lincoln. 

"I can't even hear anyone talking." He waved his hand at the two of them. 

Raven quickly got up and put the dishes in the sink before following Abby into her bedroom and closing the door behind her. She saw the clothes she got out for Abby draped along the foot of the bed and tossed her own onto the floor hearing the shower turn on and the door open and then close. By the time she got to the bathroom Abby was in the shower cubical standing under the water spray with her head back and eyes closed. For a few seconds Raven just leaned on the doorframe watching until she heard Abby speak. "I thought you were going to join me, Raven?" God. She loved the way Abby said her name. It's not just Raven. It's like "Raven. You are mine. Come to me now." And Raven did. 

It was well past noon when Raven woke again. She and Abby stayed in the shower until the water ran cold and then moved to the bed where they finished what they started in the shower. And started again. And finished again. She was curled behind Abby, their bodies molded together feeling content and sated. "I'm not going to fall in love with you," Raven whispered into Abby's shoulder and placed the gentlest of kisses on her neck.

"Ok," Abby whispered back and tugged Raven's hand tighter around her stomach. 

After a few minutes Abby rolled onto her back and pulled Raven's head onto her shoulder. "Will you tell me about Lincoln and Indra?"

Raven nodded. "Lincoln was in the first foster home I went into. He had been there for a while and there were some other kids there." She slid off the bed quickly and retrieved the photo Abby had noticed that morning. "There were always other kids there. But I had been mostly on my own for a while so I wasn't used to other kids and sharing and stuff. Plus when I got upset or excited or whatever, I always reverted to Spanish and they thought that was pretty funny." Abby nodded and began running her hand gently up and down Raven's arm. "Lincoln didn't think it was funny and he was sweet. But he was always in trouble at school so I asked him why. At first he thought I was just going to make fun of him too but eventually I convinced him that I didn't so he showed me his homework and how hard it was for him reading and doing math. He's dyslexic but no one knew that then. So every day after school we would sit and do his homework and we got close. And if the other kids were jerks he sort of protected me." 

Then Raven explained how after about eight months Lincoln got moved to another foster home and then got adopted by Indra. "Indra was single but she was really stable and even though she was a single woman she wanted a boy because she loves sports and she's tough and everything. And I guess since she is a cop they gave her a chance."

"That's obviously worked out well," Abby commented as she continued stroking Raven's arm. 

Raven nodded. "Definitely. He moved to another school but we would still see each other sometimes. And I moved to a few more foster homes in the next few years and my leg..." she trailed off, unwilling to get into discussing her leg. "And Lincoln had been trying to convince Indra to adopt me as soon as he started trusting her at all. But she was worried that having two kids would be too much for her." She laughed. "But he wore her down so after a few more foster homes I went to live with her and stayed in her home as a foster child until I aged out." 

"She didn't adopt you?"

Raven shook her head. "My medical bills were too much for her to afford and if she adopted me she would have had to cover them but since no one wanted me, I never got moved from her home." She shrugged again. 

Abby was quiet as she thought about what Raven told her. Finally she whispered, "Well I want you." 

Raven smirked and raised herself onto her arms to hover above Abby. "Well of course you want me. I'm awesome." She leaned down to kiss the older woman before sighing.

Abby lifted her hand and brushed Raven's hair back. "You need to study I'm guessing? And I should head home and do my weekend stuff." 

Raven nodded. "Yes. As much as I'd like to stay in bed with you all day, I sort of need to do some adulting." 

Abby chuckled and then began to sit up and search for her clothes. For a little while they both got dressed while sharing little touches and kisses throughout. Finally Raven walked Abby downstairs and to her car with some long lingering kisses. 

"I'll talk to you later?" Abby confirms as Raven opens her car door.

"Bet on it," Raven agrees before kissing her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note? Anyone? What show is that quote from? And what episode for bonus points?


	6. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby & Raven have another date and quite a few friends are included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I've been too bummed out for the last week plus to write. I'm still reeling from the terror in Orlando and almost just as much by the Senate voting against reasonable gun control. 
> 
> I've now placed this fic in Denver or near Denver. I don't live in Denver (although I'm going to visit this Summer). So... it's all still fiction. 
> 
> Please leave comments and tip your waitress.

Hot Doc [5:35]  
How goes the studying?

Raven [5:35]  
Good. My brain isn't totally full yet but it's getting closer. 

Raven [5:36]  
You'll never guess who locked himself out of his apartment again? Same douche from two weeks ago. This time he totally hit on me. 

Hot Doc [5:37]  
Don't keep me in suspense. 

Raven [5:37]  
Just to be clear. When I said he's a douche, he hit on me like this "So, even with your fucked up leg, you're still sort of hot? What do you say?"

Hot Doc [5:38]  
How did you manage to resist his charms? Or is this my breakup text?

Raven [5:39]  
Not a breakup text. I might just possibly have said something to the effect if I didn't have a totally hot girlfriend (yes, I know you're not my gf but it made more sense when telling him off than this totally hot chick I'm dating and sleeping with), he still wouldn't have a shot and not to lock himself out again. 

Hot Doc [5:40]  
Wow. So much to unpack there. I guess I should just feel relieved that you didn't take him up on his stellar come on.

Raven [5:40]  
So tell me about how the other half (non-students) lives? What do you have going on this evening?

Hot Doc [5:45]  
Doctor Poker night. It's a regular event every week or two. It will probably translate to fielding a lot of questions from Callie. 

Raven [5:48]  
I feel like there are so many bad jokes to be made about Doctor Poker night but I'm going to leave them on the table. 

Hot Doc [5:50]  
BRB

Hot Doc [6:25]  
Ok. That wasn't right back. Callie called. I need to go shower shortly. The doctors aren't bad at poker and it's pretty fun. Plus Jaha is hosting tonight and he always has some top shelf booze. I think he thinks it will increase his chances of winning. 

Raven [6:26]  
Does it?

Hot Doc [6:27]  
He thinks so...

Hot Doc [6:28]  
I've got to head over there shortly. What are you doing tomorrow? 

Raven [6:28]  
In the morning I've got a repair job in one of the other buildings (cash, cash, cash) and studying. Then the gang is coming over here to watch the game. 

Hot Doc [6:29]  
Well I was going to ask if you wanted to watch the game over here. Do you think your "gang" would want to come over here? And does it help if I say that I have a pretty good setup in the entertainment room? I could grill if that sounds fun. 

Raven [6:30]  
Seriously? You want like six college age dudes and me and Octavia hanging around your house screaming at the television and eating all your food? 

Hot Doc [6:32]  
I spent the last I don't know how many years with all of Clarke's friends hanging around screaming at the television and Xbox eating all my food so I'm not sure how this would be very different. 

Hot Doc [6:32]  
Except that you will be there. :)

Hot Doc [6:32]  
Which to me is a selling point.

Raven [6:32]  
You have an Xbox? 

Hot Doc [6:33]  
That's what you got out of that? No. Clarke has an Xbox. I have a big flat screen tv with surround sound and all that blah blah blah.

Raven [6:33]  
Of course seeing you would be the biggest payoff:). 

Hot Doc [6:35]  
coughsuckupcough. 

Hot Doc [6:35]  
I've got to leave in a minute for the poker game. I'll text you my address and you can let your friends know? 

\--

Raven parked in front of a large suburban house about 11:30 the next day. The game wasn't starting until 1:00 but she wanted to see Abby and help out with prep. She whistled as she took a look at the large green yard white house beyond then knocked and a moment later Abby answered the door, a smile crossing her face. Abby immediately leaned forward and kissed her. "Come on, Raven." She reached out and took a few bags from the younger woman's hands. 

"Chips," Raven said by way of explanation and held up a twelve pack of ale as well. 

Abby pulled her by the hand. "Come on." Raven looked around at the huge living room and 60 inch flat screen TV on the wall with the speakers built into the wall next to it. The kitchen was large as well with two refrigerators and Abby took the beer from the younger woman to put it into one of them. "I'm planning to grill but I haven't started the grill yet. Oh and I hope it's ok that Marcus is coming." 

Raven opened a drink and shrugged. "I'm pretty sure you can invite whoever you want to your house for the game, Doc."

Abby popped a top off one of the beers that Raven brought and took a drink. "Well yes, but I hope that he can fit in. Callie tends to get mad at him if he yells at the game so he usually comes over here." 

Raven considered her words carefully. "She seems... challenging."

Abby laughed. "That's an understatement." She sat at the bar facing the younger woman, and resting her hand on Raven's knee. "She has a lot of ideas about how things should be. About how pretty much everything should be. But in the end she has always had my back in every situation ever so if she is kind of pushy or judgmental... I let it slide."

Raven nodded. "And how was poker? Did she question you on every orgasm?"

Abby was drinking as Raven spoke and choked a little on her beer. "Uh... I was not expecting that question. I cleaned up." She reached into her purse and pulled out a stack of $20s. "My winnings from last night." She smiled at Raven. "And you can be reassured that I protected your honor." 

The dark-haired girl got up to rinse her bottle and looked around until Abby pointed at the pantry which had a recycling bin inside. "I'm not sure my honor has ever been protected or needed but it's still nice." She came back from discarding of the bottle and spun Abby gently to face her while leaning between her knees to kiss her for a few minutes. "Want to take a break from party prep?"

The doctor laughed and looked at her watch. "Oh I do. I really do. But your friends will be here soon and so will Marcus so I should probably go back to work." She glanced down for a minute and picked up Raven's hand. "Is there any chance you can stay over tonight?" She looked away. "I mean not to be too needy or anything..." 

Raven laughed and leaned in for another kiss. "I definitely wouldn't call you needy, Doc. Yeah. I can stay over but I have a 9:00 class so I've got to head home earlyish." She stepped to the side again. "Can I help with any prep?"

Abby shook her head and stood up. "No just visit with me while I cut vegetables." She began to pull food from the refrigerator. "How was studying?"

Raven nodded her head with a smile. "Really good. I've got two tests this week but I feel good about them. I need to put in some lab time this week."

Abby leaned down to pull out a few large platters she looked up to see Raven blatantly staring at her ass. "You know I can see you, right?"

The younger woman smirked. "I think I'm allowed to check you out, Abby. We're dating." 

Abby shrugged. "Fair point." She began arranging cut vegetables on the platters. 

"I made $250 this morning on that repair so I can buy groceries and beer this week," Raven joked as she got up and got another beer from the refrigerator. She pulled out her phone and checked a few text messages. One made her roll her eyes. "The cast of characters are on the way or running late or other miscellaneous updates." She waved her phone. "Oh... and Octavia is going to run here because ... well because she's Octavia. Can she take a shower? Otherwise she'll run to her place and then catch a bus over here." 

Abby nodded as she continued chopping vegetables. "Of course she can." She looked up at a knock on the door between the kitchen and the backyard. "Do you mind answering that, I'm sure it's Marcus."

Raven slid off the bar stool to open the door and let in Marcus who greeted her warmly and handed her a Tupperware container that seemed to be toppings for burgers. In his other hand he had a twelve pack of some decent looking beer that he put into the frig before coming over to kiss Abby on the cheek. "Hi, Doc."

Marcus went to start the grill leaving Raven and Abby in the kitchen again. Before he could return the doorbell rang and Raven slid off the kitchen stool. As she passed Abby she ran her hand over the older woman's ass, grinning as she glanced back to see the blush rising in Abby's cheeks. She returned a few minutes later to the kitchen with some friends. "Abby, you know Lincoln and Maya and this is Bryan and Miller." The group said nice to meet you and nice to see you again and began putting beer and other drinks in the refrigerator as directed and setting out chips and dips they had brought. Maya brought a large plate of cookies and everyone grabbed one as she pulled off the plastic wrap. Marcus came in a few minutes later and was introduced to everyone. 

A few minutes later Lincoln was turning on the pre-game when Octavia arrived so he kissed her at the door and pointed at the bag of her clothes he had brought with. She came in the kitchen and met Abby and Marcus, apologizing for being so sweaty but having just run 14 miles, it was understandable. Abby handed the knife to Miller to continue cutting veg and went to show Octavia where she could shower. By the time she returned to the kitchen Jasper and Monty had arrived. A small bowl sat on the island with a sign that said "MONTY gummys!" The owner of said gummies was in Abby's living room where he said hi and told her that he was going to rewire her sound system for her. Raven quickly grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her outside. "Uh, Abby. Monty brought edibles. I didn't even think about it but he always does. Is that ok or do you want him to take them back out to his car?"

Abby shrugged in agreement. "If I say no he's just going to be going to his car all afternoon, right?" Raven nodded and Abby said that it was fine. Before they went back inside she leaned forward and whispered, "But he should leave some for this evening..." She turned and went inside leaving a gaping Raven watching her go with shock and then a smile. 

When they got inside someone had grabbed a marker and written "(not for Lincoln or Octavia)" under "MONTY gummys" on the sign. Raven saw Bryan whispering to Marcus and he nodded his head so he clearly knew what was in the candy. Within a few minutes Octavia came downstairs and asked if she could do anything to help. Abby said that she could start carrying food into the living room and set it on the bar near the back of the room and everyone did so as Marcus and Miller went outside to start grilling. Once in the living room Octavia let everyone know that Bellamy was hoping to face time during halftime. 

Once the game started an observer might have thought that Abby and Marcus had known the others for years. United by a common love and support of the Broncos as well as a clear love for food and beer they cheered and visited and had a fun afternoon. Everyone took turns manning the grill so that no one missed too much of the game. When Bellamy facetimed through to Octavia's phone at halftime the love between the two siblings and the entire group was clear. As it was 2:00 in the morning in Islamabad she questioned whether he should be sleeping but he told her he was about to head out on patrol anyway. He spent a few minutes on the phone with Bryan who had previously done a tour and even met Abby by phone, attempting in his big brother way to impress on her how special Raven was and that she shouldn't do anything to hurt her. Abby, of course, let him know that she had no intention of hurting the dark-haired girl. 

Abby and Raven sat at one end of the couch snuggled together as they watched the game and their friends. "You seem to have some champions, you know? Bellamy warned me not to hurt you." 

Raven smiled. "Let me guess you said you didn't intend to hurt me?" 

"Exactly," Abby agreed. 

Raven looked around at her friends with a smile. "I've known O and Bellamy almost as long as Lincoln. He just wants me to be happy." She was silent for a moment. "He was there when ... when my leg happened." Raven didn't elaborate and Abby didn't push for details. 

In the late fourth quarter, Raven got up to discard her beer and look for Abby who had been gone for about ten minutes. She found Abby in the kitchen talking with Maya. Apparently Maya asked if Abby could have coffee so she could pick her brain sometime soon. Being a sophomore pre-med major, the student/bartender was looking for some career guidance and figured that Abby would be a good source. She smiled at Raven as she left the kitchen and Raven smiled back at her, then at Abby who was leaning against the island. Her look turned almost predatory as she stepped closer and pressed her lower body against the doctor's. "Playing doctor with Maya now?"

Abby snorted and settled her arms over Raven's shoulders to pull her closer. "It's just coffee." She began placing light kisses on the younger woman's neck. "You are the only one I want to play doctor with."

Raven leaned down to kiss Abby and tilt her head up. God, this woman could really kiss and Raven loved the feel of Abby's tongue in her mouth and the length of their bodies pressed together. She kissed a trail along Abby's jaw before whispering in her ear. "I wish this game would end and everyone would leave and I could boost you onto this island and take you right here, your screams echoing in this room." 

"Mmm," Abby purred out. "Soon, baby. Very soon." She captured Raven's mouth again and swiftly pivoted them to hold the younger woman against the same island. After a few very heated minutes they decided to go watch the end of the game with all their friends. Bryan and Marcus were discussing defensive schemes and who the Broncos quarterback of the future is going to be and Monty was quietly watching the happenings with a blissed out look on his face. Octavia was doing crunches on the floor at the side of the room making Raven feel tired just watching her. Since the game was fairly out of reach Lincoln and Nate went outside to finish cooking the burgers and had just brought in a new tray of food. 

Eventually the game ended and everyone finished eating and cleaning the living room and kitchen, putting the leftovers into containers, wiping down the counters, and starting the dishwasher running. Raven took out the garbage and when she came back in, she noticed that someone packaged some gummies into a ziplock bag and set them on the counter. She enjoyed some earlier and decided to augment her afternoon, pretty sure that Abby did as well. 

Pretty quickly after cleaning up everyone drifted away in the groups they arrived in with Marcus double-checking that the grill was off and cooling. He and Abby talked for a few minutes in the driveway as Raven took the recycling from the pantry to the bin in the garage and brought the empty back in the kitchen. She double-checked that everything seemed to be in order and noted just how much more beer there was in Abby's refrigerator than there was before. She's felt sort of proud of her friends for being good guests and bringing refreshments and cleaning up afterwards. And a part of her was a little guilty that she didn't include Indra who loved football but usually watches with the other white shirt cops. Still now most of Raven's friends, maybe with the exception of Sinclair or Father Mike, have met Abby and Indra hasn't. She sighed wondering if she can delay that a bit. Indra isn't going to want to party with Abby or speculate that Raven is being well laid. She is going to ask the same sort of questions that Callie has. Why is this forty-something (hell, Raven doesn't even know how old Abby is) dating a 22 year old?

Raven was still pondering that meeting when she heard the door to the back deck close and then felt Abby's arms slip around her waist. The doctor rested her head on Raven's shoulder. "You seem deep in thought..." She kissed the dark haired woman's neck as she spoke. 

"Mmm," Raven sounded her appreciation. "Our friends got on well. Well my friends and Marcus anyway." 

She felt Abby nod into her shoulder and then felt the other woman's hands on her hips. "I hope you'll meet some of my other friends soon." As she spoke she began to run her fingertips up Raven's sides, slipping around to cup her breasts. "But right now I think someone suggested something about this island." 

Raven smiled as she turned in Abby's grasp. One look at Abby's eyes showed that the doctor had obviously shared some of Monty's candy. Their lips met soft and slow before becoming less soft and less slow. Raven took control of the kiss as her hands caressed Abby's body. She had let Abby take the lead Friday and now it was her chance to let the doctor know how much she wanted her. Quickly Raven pivoted them so that she pressed Abby against the edge of the island, her hands sliding under the hem of her Jersey to cup Abby's breasts. The doctor was wearing a lacy bra that Raven hadn't expected with the casual outfit of jeans and Broncos jersey and the student let out a low breath as she began to roll the nipples underneath between her fingertips. Abby leaned her head back as she moaned loudly and pulled at Raven's hips. The darker-haired girl quickly lifted the shirt entirely off Abby's upper body and tossed it aside as she bent to take one nipple between her teeth through the bra, laving it with her tongue first, her other hand still alternately caressing and twisting Abby's other breast and nipple. After a few minutes of attention to that nipple, Raven switched her attention. As she did she realized that Abby had lowered her hands and unsnapped Raven's jeans and was rubbing the younger girl through the denim. "Mmm." Raven growled as she began to trail kisses and nips up Abby's chest to her neck. 

Raven lowered her hands to rub at Abby's hips and unsnap her jeans as well, happy to feel Abby arch and press her center against Raven's upper leg. She slipped her hand inside Abby's jeans to cup her over her panties, again lace, and feel just how wet the doctor was already. "Jesus, Abby. You're soaking." She captured the doctor's lips again as she began to push the jeans down her legs, followed by the panties. 

Abby moaned loudly as her hands grasped the hem of Raven's shirt and lifted it over her head. "I want your skin, Raven." Raven nodded and pushed her own jeans down her legs as she felt Abby unsnap her bra and let it fall to the ground as well. The dark-haired girl began running her mouth along Abby's neck again, sucking at her pulse point as she deftly unsnapped her bra, leaving Abby completely naked and heaving and gorgeous and Raven in nothing but a thin pair of panties. 

Raven pulled away with a pop and a smile as she grinned. "That's going to leave a mark." 

Abby growled as if to admonish the younger woman but the growl quickly turned into a low moan as Raven slid two fingers into her wetness. Raven smiled as she leaned forward again to kiss the doctor and thrust into her a few times as Abby groaned hotly. All too soon the younger woman pulled her fingers out and began to lick them with a smirk as Abby's eyes followed her every movement. "Up here, baby," she whispered as she lowered her hands to Abby's hips and lifted as Abby gave a little hop onto the counter. 

"Aaah, that's cold!" Abby hissed. Her complaint was immediately silenced when she felt Raven's tongue run the length of her wetness. She tangled one hand in Raven's hair and the used the other to brace herself on the countertop. Raven leaned forward to rest some of her weight on one shoulder against Abby's thigh and began very slowly licking her lover's mound, drinking up as much wetness as she could. Every so many licks she would flick her tongue at Abby's clit before returning to softly gathering her wetness. The intensity of Abby's hand twisted in her hair began to rise and Raven increased her attention to Abby's clit as she slid her fingers back inside her wetness. Jesus God. Abby was going fucking crazy on the island and Raven had to use her other arm to hold her in place. 

"Jesus, Raven! Oh .... oh... Right... I ... fuck!" Fuck was the last distinguishable word from Abby for a few minutes as she grasped the back of Raven's head harder and harder, her orgasm unfurling as if from deep within her soul and continuing for longer than she ever thought possible. When Abby opened her dazed eyes again she looked up to see Raven hovering over her with a smug look on her face. "Fuck, Raven. I'd say something about how smug you look except that you deserve to look just that smug." 

The younger woman leaned forward to kiss her lover as Abby continued catching her breath. "Want to climb up here with me?" Abby offered as she reached out to slip her fingertips into the waist of the panties Raven still wore.

Raven smiled and leaned back. "That sound fun but I'm not sure my leg could handle it or how we would explain our sex injuries to your colleagues." 

Abby laughed as she sat forward. "Then let's move to the living room." With Raven's hands on her hips she slid from the countertop and pressed her body against the younger woman before turning to walk into the living room holding Raven's hand. Once there, Abby sat on the couch without bothering to turn off the post-game show and pulled Raven onto her lap so that the younger woman was straddling her. "Is this ok on your leg?" She slipped her fingertip under the band of Raven's thong as she asked and the dark-haired girl nodded.

"Yes, but..." Raven stood quickly to kick her panties onto the floor before kneeling over Abby again. 

Abby wrapped one hand around Raven's lower back to help support her and trailed the other up the inside of her thigh and she began to slowly lick at her nipple until she had a good hard peak and then she began to suck. She could feel Raven's wetness increasing as she continued teasing her with her fingers and switching her licking, sucking, and biting between both nipples. Suddenly she felt Raven's hands on her cheeks as the younger woman pulled their lips together, panting between kisses. "I need you, Abby." 

Abby grinned stupidly as she slid three fingers into the woman on her lap. "Oh... Jesus, fuck..." Raven choked out. She began moving against Abby's hand, one hand on the older woman's shoulder to brace herself. 

Abby leaned forward and began nipping at Raven's neck as she whispered to her. "God, Raven. You are so beautiful. So hot. So wet for me. That's it... just like that. You're going to come so hard, baby. Right like that. All over my hand, baby." She stopped talking to suck a spot at the base of Raven's throat and was just starting to grin with the realization that this was definitely going to leave a mark when she felt Raven go totally still, keening loudly. 

For a little while Raven just squeezed and then shook around Abby's fingers. Then she went limp as she leaned forward to kiss her lover and then wrap her arms around her shoulders and neck to lean on her. "Jesus, Abby.... that..." After a few minutes Abby carefully pulled her fingers out and wrapped her arms around Raven as she leaned back into the couch cushions, happy when Raven laid against her. She chuckled as she heard Raven say, "That was way better than X-box."

After a few minutes the two women shifted to snuggle on the couch as the TV played on. Eventually they woke again and ate leftovers dressed in their jerseys and some of Abby's shorts. Once they moved upstairs, Raven was impressed both with Abby's bedroom and with everything that happened while she was in there. She woke up early and made a pot of coffee, filling her mug and leaving the rest for Abby before slipping out the kitchen door. She knew that Abby wasn't working Monday and didn't want to wake her.


	7. Good Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter to get us through this week part. Abby and Raven have a somewhat unplanned dinner and Raven meets a few of Abby's colleagues. Abby meets Father Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Writing is going slow and I was on vacation all last week (I do my writing mostly while at work). I hope to have an update in my one-shot thread in the next day or two as well. 
> 
> Also if someone has a better Chapter title suggestion, I'm open to it. I don't have much in the way of good titles for this one.

Raven [2:43]  
Hey, babe. Are you at the ER or doing surgery today?

Abby pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the text, surprised to see it was from Raven. After Raven left Monday morning they had texted and spoken on the phone on Abby's day off but hadn't made specific plans for later in the week. She knew that Raven was working at the church today and that the young woman had two tests later in the week. 

Abby [2:55]  
Surgery but I just finished checking in on my last patient in her room. Are you done at the church? I could pick you up for dinner if you don't need to study.

Raven [2:56]  
Yeah so ... I just got to the ER. Father Mike brought me in for a cut on my palm. If you want to come down you can meet him and tell him that it's just a scratch and that he's being ridiculous.

Abby [2:57]  
What? Be right down.

Abby stepped on to the elevator and punched the button for ground floor repeatedly, not noticing or caring that the three nurses on the elevator were watching her with curiosity. When she got to the ER she quickly went to the nurses' station and gave them Raven's name and was directed to a curtained area curtains from the end of a large triage room. She listened for a minute before opening the curtain and stepping inside. 

"Well Father Mike here is right, Raven. You need stitches," Jackson was saying as he saw Abby. "Dr. Griffin?" He turned to Raven and Father Mike. "This is Doctor Griffin." 

Abby smiled as she placed a hand on Jackson's shoulder. "I'm not here checking up on you. Raven's my...We know each other. She texted that she was here." She extended her hand to Father Mike. "You must be Father Mike." 

He shook her hand and smiled. "Raven has been telling me about you, Doctor Griffin." He looked at Raven. "Since you're here perhaps you can tell her that I'm right and she needs stitches."

Abby almost laughed at the exasperated look on Raven's face as she seemed to realize that she was outnumbered. "Well I heard Doctor Jackson saying the same thing when I came in but why don't I take a look?" She grabbed some gloves and carefully pulled the gauze away from Raven's hand to look at the cut. "How did this happen?"

"Dropped a tool," Raven said exasperatedly.

Father Mike snorted. "It was her incompetent assistant who dropped the tool when she asked for it and held out her hand." 

Abby smiled at the man and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure that Raven knows it was a mistake, Father. And she won't hold it against you even when I agree that she needs stitches." 

Raven muttered what Abby felt sure were curses under her breath but since the doctor didn't speak Spanish she couldn't be sure. Father Mike must have understood though because he shot her a look that made Raven look apologetic. "Sorry, Father." 

Jackson turned to Abby. "Do you want to do the stitches?" 

Abby shook her head. "No, why don't you go ahead." He stepped out to get the kit he would need to place the stitches and she turned to Raven and the priest. "I need about fifteen minutes upstairs. How about if I go finish up and take you both to dinner after Jackson does your stitches?" 

Father Mike looked up at the clock. "Actually I need to get back to the church after I get Raven home. I'd love to see you another time though, Doctor."

Raven smiled at the man she so obviously cared for. "Abby can get me home, Father, if you need to go." 

The priest looked at both women and nodded. "Why don't you go do your work upstairs and I will stay with Raven until you get back?"

Abby nodded. "I'll be right back then." She leaned over to peck Raven on the lips before slipping out of the curtained enclosure.

She had only gone a few steps when she encountered Jackson with a wide grin on his face. "Well now I know what Callie was teasing you about Saturday." 

Abby rolled her eyes. "God. It's like high school around here."

Jackson laughed. "Oh I don't know. Raven's been out of high school a couple of years I'd say." He sideswiped her motion to lightly slap him on the arm and began whistling as she watched him go toward Raven's area. She shook her head with a laugh and went upstairs to finish her paperwork and change clothes.

By the time she got back to the ER, Jackson had finished placing the stitches and a nurse was in the cubical placing the water-proof dressing on Raven's hand. Abby visited with Jackson for a moment or two about the procedure and he eyed her carefully. "Have you seen her file, Abby?"

Abby shook her head. "No and I don't plan to." 

Jackson watched his friend for a moment before patting her on the shoulder. "Ok, Abby. She should be ready to leave soon." 

Abby thanked him and walked over to the cubical. She saw that Father Mike was outside the curtain. "It was a bit crowded in there so I decided to wait out here." 

Abby smiled at him and nodded. "I'll wait with you. Did Raven finish what she needed to do at the church?" 

He nodded and explained that they were nearly done with servicing the HVAC when he dropped the tool so Raven had him finish the inspection and tuning while she wrapped a towel around her hand before letting him bring to her the hospital. Seeing Abby's smile, he told her, "I hope you know what a special person she is." 

Abby looked toward the curtain. "I'm starting to, Father." Before they could continue the conversation the nurse pulled back the curtain. Abby saw Raven swinging her legs over the side of the cot and heard her thank the nurse. 

The younger woman walked over and greeted both of them again. "We should go get some dinner, Abs. Father Mike didn't give me any lunch." 

The priest laughed. "That's because Raven wanted to just do one more thing and then just one more thing and then just one more thing before eating lunch." He paused for a moment. "... like always." The three finished Raven's checkout and walked out the front door of the ER. Abby reiterated her invitation for Father Mike to come to dinner and again declined, giving them each soft hugs as he turned one way to the visitor parking lot and Abby guided Raven to the staff lot to get her car. 

"What sounds good?" Abby asked as soon as they were in the car and she had turned on the heat.

Raven shrugged. "Whatever you want, babe." She lifted her hand as if to set it on Abby's leg before realizing that it would probably hurt and instead cradled it in her lap with a wince.

"You could take one of the pain pills you know," Abby said as she noted the way Raven inhaled sharply. "We'll get you some food soon enough that it shouldn't be a problem." 

Raven looked away. "I try not to take stuff like that." 

Abby was quiet for a few minutes as she drove them to dinner. "Babe, huh?" Before Raven could answer she nodded her head. "Yeah. I think I like it."

Raven laughed. "Ok, Babe..." She stretched out the word and then chuckled. "What did Dr. Jackson say?"

Now it was Abby's turn to laugh. "He was amused and said now he understood what Callie was whispering about on Saturday." She pulled into a parking lot after only a few minutes driving. "You said anything. I hope that includes Thai." She pointed at the restaurant. 

Raven shrugged again and popped open her door. "Fine with me." As they walked she moved to Abby's left so that she could hold her hand with her right. "I'm glad I can provide some gossip for your friends."

Abby chuckled as she pulled open the door and they were quickly led to a table. Raven looked around at the restaurant. "I hope this isn't one of Callie's suggestions." 

"Not one of Callie's suggestions." She opened her menu. "Actually Jake and I used to come here. Clarke is rather fond of it as well and it's near the hospital so I've gotten takeout from here many times." She nudged at Raven's menu with the corner of hers. "I think you'll like it." 

Raven shrugged and opened her menu as well. They quickly ordered tea and appetizers since Abby heard Raven's stomach rumbling a few times. Once Raven set down her menu, Abby asked how the repairs had gone at the church and they talked about the work until their dinners were delivered. Abby was interested to learn that the church was an Episcopalian rather than Catholic church and that Raven's participation was more community based than religious. "I mean, I was christened in a Catholic church but I don't know how many times I've been since then," Raven admitted as she hummed around the noodles. "I remember my mom taking us there to get food sometimes but that's about it." She shrugged and Abby didn't know whether to ask anything further or let it go. 

Her decision was made as she spotted Dr. Jaha approaching. "Abby!" She stood and hugged him before turning to introduce Raven who had gotten to her feet. "You must be Raven," he said enthusiastically before introducing himself. He motioned toward her hand. "That looks like bad news." 

Raven shook her head. "A few stitches and a visit to the ER for me but it's not bad." 

Abby invited Jaha to sit but he said that he was just picking up a to go order on his way home from the hospital. He sized the two women up for a moment. "Raven, I'm hosting the poker game again this weekend. Please get Abby to bring you." He smiled at her. "Abby keeps taking all my money but maybe you will distract her into losing it back." 

Raven laughed. "Or maybe I'll take all your money." 

He laughed as well as he spotted the hostess who caught his eye to hold up his to go bag. "I need to go. But it was lovely seeing you Abby and meeting you Raven. I hope you'll seriously consider coming to the poker game this weekend." 

"He seems nice," Raven commented as she took a bite. 

Abby nodded. "He's a good friend and a very good administrator. He runs the hospital well." She took another bite. "I was going to invite you to the poker game this weekend. He just beat me to it." 

Raven waited for the waitress to leave after refilling their drinks. "So... basically a date with the hottest doctor in any room and top shelf liquor and poker? That sounds very much like my sort of Saturday night." She looked away for a minutes. "What's... uh. What's the buy-in?"

Abby smiled. "I'll handle your buy-in, Raven." 

"No. That's... I mean you can't..." 

"How about if we consider it an investment. I pay your buy-in and you can pay me back out of your winnings?"

Raven considered making a joke about working the debt off if she didn't make back Abby's money but it felt off and she let it go. "It's a deal then." She looked down for a second as Abby waved for the bill. After settling the bill the two women left the restaurant with Raven thanking Abby for dinner and groaning that she ate too much but that it was very worth it. Abby could tell that the younger woman's hand was really hurting her but didn't want to push her about the pills. 

Once in the car and as they were driving toward Raven's apartment, they discussed their schedules the rest of the week. Raven reported that she had a test the next morning and Abby had three surgeries scheduled. Thursday Raven had her other test but then was free all day. She and the doctor decided to have dinner at Abby's house. Abby blushed only slightly as she mentioned that she had three surgeries Friday including one early but would love if Raven could stay the night and she could just let herself out whenever she wanted. 

Abby parked and then walked with Raven toward her front door, holding her uninjured hand. They stopped and looked at each other for a few seconds. "I want to offer to come in and let you study but I don't think I would." 

Raven chuckled and stepped closer. "And I would invite you in but I definitely wouldn't study so..." She didn't finish the statement but pressed her lips against the doctor's. They kissed like that, standing near the door to Raven's building before Abby pulled back. 

"I'm sorry that you hurt your hand but I'm really happy that I got to see you today." 

Raven nodded and leaned in for another kiss before pulling away. "I'll see you Thursday, Abs." 

Abby watched the other woman let herself into the building and until she turned at the elevator to wave before getting in her car and driving home.


	8. Doctor Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Pick-a-Date from Callie & Jaha to some extent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to bluephyre for the suggestion of Poker night. I was thinking games but Poker is more specific and sort of fun. 
> 
>  
> 
> I have another chapter mostly written. It's short smut and I hope fun. I'm going on summer vacation this weekend but hope to post it before that. Your comments are appreciated!

Raven [8:40]  
Good morning, babe. Mmm. I just got up. I feel rested and on edge at the same time. Also a little sore. In the very very best way. 

Raven [8:40]  
Thanks for making coffee before you left and the note about the bagels. It's like you want me fed and healthy so you can have your wicked way with me... 

Raven [8:41]  
I snooped around and found your naughty toys. JK. I looked at the pictures in the hallway though. Very cute family. I'm heading home to shower and change before heading into the lab. I've got lab time booked all afternoon and then again tomorrow. 

Raven [8:42]  
I had a great time. I hope that goes without saying. Actually I think I said quite a few things last night.

Abby [9:37]  
Naughty toys? Who me? If I have any such things and I'm not saying I do... I hope I hide them a little better than a cursory search would reveal.

Abby [9:43]  
Same re: sore but in the very very best way. Also tired but in the very best way.

Raven [9:48]  
I hope not too tired. You are a surgeon after all.

Abby [9:55]  
I stayed awake crazy hours during my residency. Not much since then except when Clarke was sick a few times but still I can manage. And it's such a good reason to be short of sleep. 

Abby [10:10]  
I hope you get a lot done in the lab. I have another surgery at 10:30 and one at 1:30. Are we on for doctor poker night?

Raven [10:45]  
I seem to remember poking a doctor last night. 

Raven [10:45]  
Yeah. I'm looking forward to distracting you. Also to taking money from all your rich doctor friends. 

Raven [10:46]  
I'm working sound and lights at a frat party tonight, btw. 

Abby [12:50]  
You dropped off lunch for me, babe? Thank you! You spoil me.

Raven [12:52]  
:) Is that all it takes? 

Abby [12:53]  
Don't you know the way to a surgeon's heart is through her stomach? 

Raven [12:54]  
Huh. I had been focusing on an area a little lower... Still it's good information. I'm going into lab now. 

The texts slowed down once Raven got into her engineering lab. She finished up her lab work, went to the frat party to work and then got up early Saturday to study in the morning and work another job in the afternoon. By the time she finished there, made herself a sandwich, and showered and changed, it was nearly 7:30 and she expected Abby any time.

Abby [7:35]  
Sorry I'm late. Clarke called just as I was getting dressed and I just got off the phone with her. I'm downstairs. 

Raven [7:36]  
I'll be right down. Would it be presumptuous to ask if I should bring an overnight bag? Or did you presume and bring one?

Abby [7:38]  
Presumptuous or not. I brought one or you can bring one or bring yours down and we'll have both and can choose a venue after I win all the money at poker.

When Raven came outside, her bag slung over one shoulder, Abby was leaning against the half-wall wearing a pair of black jeans, boots, and winter coat. The younger woman crossed slowly over to her and kissed her for a few seconds before pulling back. "I can't really see you through this coat," she said with a smile as she pulled gently at the pockets of Abby's winter wear, "but I bet you look hot."

Abby laughed. "How would you know that?"

Raven shrugged. "Because you always look hot?"

Abby laughed and kissed Raven once more before reaching out to take her hand. As soon as they started walking she realized that Raven was wearing her brace and moving more slowly than usual. "Can I take the bag, sweetie?"

Raven shook her head. "No thanks, Doc. I just worked hard today." 

"Ok," Abby agreed. 

As they neared the car, Abby popped the trunk and Raven tossed her bag inside. "Speaking of working, Monty and I spent the day doing all the robotics for a haunted house/frat party/fundraiser thing. Then we're working it to make sure everything goes smoothly and spookily. I know Halloween is a Wednesday and you probably have surgeries Thursday morning but would you want to come through the haunted house and hang with me?" 

Abby started the car and backed out of the space before answering. "Hmm. So a chance to observe the hot college student in her natural setting? Costume required I assume?"

Raven playfully raised and lowered her eyebrows a few times. "Slutty doctor? Slutty superhero? Slutty kitten?"

Abby laughed. "I'll see what I can pull together but I should probably warn it may be actual doctor meaning I wear scrubs and call it a costume." 

Raven shrugged. "Good, nuff." 

"How is your hand?" Abby asked as she continued driving.

Raven nodded. "Pretty good. I was able to do everything I needed on the job today. I go back Tuesday to get the stitches out." 

"Ok. Depending on what time you go we could grab some lunch between my surgeries?"

"I think you know I'm not going to pass that up," Raven smiled. "Just tell me what time." She looked at the increasing size of the houses as they continued driving. "So how was Clarke?"

Abby took a deep breath. "Apparently she and Lexa broke up or stopped dating. Hell, I'm not sure if they were dating. She said Lexa betrayed her which for Clarke could mean anything." 

"That sucks." Raven shook her head. "Did she say anything else?"

Abby nodded. "Quite a bit but it was all a little vague even so."

"Poor kid," Raven commiserated. 

Abby nodded as she parked the car. "Yeah. I just don't like to see her hurting. She's my baby. You know?"

As they walked up the path to the large house, Raven nodded. "Sure. I mean Indra would be the same way. She's loving but she can be fierce in defense of her kids." 

Abby laughed. "Scary!" 

Before they could reach the front door it swung open. "Abby! And you must be Raven! Come in. The weather is dreadful out there." A woman, Raven assumed Jaha's wife, waved her hand to shoo them into the house and pointed at a rack for their coats. "I'm Angela," the woman told Raven as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Abby's cheek. 

"Nice to meet you," Raven returned as she hung up her coat and looked around the large house. "Theo is in the game room with Callie and Marcus and Pete."

Pete turned out to be Doctor Jackson so he asked about Raven's hand. Marcus greeted them both warmly and Callie greeted Abby warmly and Raven politely enough. Jackson took Raven to get a drink for herself and Abby as Abby took care of the buy-in with Jaha. By the time they returned with the glasses (the liquor was indeed top shelf) the chips were in all the spots. Angela came in and took her spot between Raven and Marcus. Jackson sat on Raven's other side. 

For the first few hands, Raven bet very lightly. She wanted to get a feel for the flow of this group. On one hand, she felt at a disadvantage as they knew each other well but on the other she they didn't know her or her tells at all. She had played quite a bit of poker, mostly with Monty and Jasper and mostly for m&ms but she figured it should be pretty much the same. The talk during the game covered a range of topics including football, work, and kids. Jackson had 7 year old twin girls and 9 year old twin boys. He told Raven that usually his wife comes to the game but their babysitter had called a few hours ago and said she was sick so he came by himself. Marcus had two kids in college and Jaha and Angela had Wells in college as well as a foster daughter, Charlotte, who was spending the night at a friend's house tonight. After a few hands, Raven could see why Abby usually won. She was a very steady and logical player with good instincts. By the time they took a break to refresh drinks and get snacks, Abby was up and Raven was only slightly down in chips. 

Raven refreshed her scotch and then wandered to look at the pictures on the wall in the game room. Most were Thelonious and Angela and a young man who she guessed to be Wells. Some contained a younger girl and some had a few other kids. There were plenty of pictures of friends as well including the Griffins. She was looking at a photo of Clarke in a midnight blue formal gown when she felt hands on her hips and a soft body pressing against hers. "Be careful," she whispered, "my girlfriend gets jealous." Abby chuckled and placed a kiss to the back of Raven's neck before moving to stand next to her. "Clearly you should have let Clarke choose the bridesmaids dresses for Callie's wedding." She motioned toward the photo of Clarke & Wells. "You would look even more amazing in that color." 

Abby smiled at her. "I don't know. That bridesmaid dress helped me flag you down so it did more than it was supposed to." 

"True," Raven shrugged. "You friends are nice."

Abby huffed. "My friends are nice, mostly." She glanced over her shoulder at Callie. 

"I'm going to start playing now and take your money and all your friends' money too now," Raven changed the subject. 

Abby turned toward Raven and brushed her palm against Raven's cheek before leaning in for a slow kiss. As she pulled away she whispered, "I think you mean to say you're going to try." She skipped out of Raven's reach and back to the table before the younger woman had quite processed the words. 

As it turned out, Raven was true to her word. When the players returned to the table, she was able to up her game a few notches, betting somewhat more aggressively. Marcus was out first followed by Jaha and Angela and they went to shoot some pool at the table across the room. Raven was somewhat surprised when Abby followed them out of the game and was happy to take out Callie. By that point, Jackson said he needed to be going and they called it a night. While playing the conversation had been fun and entertaining and everyone seemed to be warming up to Raven or so she believed. Again she let Abby handle cashing the chips. 

After they got their coats they began saying their goodbyes to the group with Angela and Jaha hugging Raven at the door and Angela telling her that even if Abby were foolish to let her get away Raven would be welcome to sit in on their game anytime. Raven had playfully teased the question of why Abby would do such a thing. 

Once inside the car, Abby pulled a roll of bills from her pocket and handed them to Raven. "I knew you would clean up." She tilted her head. "Sometimes I swear I can see your brain working. It's pretty damn impressive." She waited a moment. "And sexy." 

Raven smiled as she took the money. "This is too much. I mean no way I won this much plus you took care of buy-in so most of this should be yours." 

Abby laughed. "I took back my buy-in, sweetie. You won the money. You deserve it so please keep it." 

Raven narrowed her eyes and slid the bills into the pocket of her jacket. She slid her left hand onto Abby's leg as the doctor drove. "I had fun tonight, Abby."

The doctor smiled. "I'm glad you had fun, Raven." She slowed down as they came around a corner and then speeded up again. "You know we haven't even started on the list from your friends but playing doctor poker was actually one of Callie's suggestions." 

"Sure. So how are things with her? She wasn't... rude tonight so am I winning her over? And why is she so suspicious of me but the rest of your friends aren't?"

Abby looked forward to see the intersection coming up. She would need to turn right to go to her house or left to get to Raven's. "Where do you want to stay tonight?"

Raven glanced up and saw the intersection. "If you don't mind staying at mine, I need to meet Monty to work early. Plus if we stay at yours you will have to bring me home since I don't have my truck." 

Abby nodded as she moved into the left-turn lane and flipped on her blinker. "I think that all of my friends want me to be happy including Callie." She pulled away as the light changed. "Before my divorce, I started seeing someone. Our marriage had been going downhill for a long time and we both knew it was ending but we hadn't really gotten around to doing any paperwork or Jake's moving out. I met a woman at a conference and we dated for about six months." 

Raven began gently rubbing Abby's leg as the older woman opened up. "Ok."

Abby pulled into the parking lot for Raven's apartment. "Anyway, she was younger. Ontari, I mean - not as young as you but significantly younger than me. And I hadn't dated a woman since I was a teenager so I think I fell pretty hard and fast." She shrugged. "Ontari did not fall so hard or so fast or ... maybe at all. When I told Jake and we decided to split and Clarke was upset it was more than Ontari was interested in. She just... she was done. And I was sort of crushed." She looked up at Raven. "In a way it was Jake's death that pulled me out of the funk that relationship left me in." 

Raven reached over and took Abby's hand. "So that's why Callie doesn't trust me. She figures if Ontari was young and she dumped your gorgeous self, I'll do the same?"

Abby nodded.

Raven lifted Abby's hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on the knuckles. "Well I don't know that I can do much about Callie but I can tell you that I don't see any reason to dump you. Plus the way you..." she leaned forward and whispered in Abby's ear something that clearly embarrassed the doctor who turned bright red. 

"Jesus, Raven. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Raven laughed. "Rarely but I'd definitely like to kiss you with it." She didn't wait for permission but leaned in to kiss the doctor hungrily, her tongue quickly mapping the inside of Abby's mouth as they fogged up the windows like teenagers. 

Eventually Abby pulled away and noted the condition of the windows with a laugh. "Do you think we might move this conversation inside?" Raven nodded and opened her door as Abby popped the trunk. When Raven got to the back of the car Abby had grabbed both bags and was quite intent on carrying both. When Raven extended her hand, she slipped her free hand into it with a smirk and tugged lightly. "I know you can carry your bag but maybe I'm motivated in our hurrying inside." 

"You mean because you're cold out here?" Raven teased as she punched in the security code and Abby pulled open the door.

"Sure," Abby agreed. "Let's go with that."

Later, quite a bit later, as Raven was falling asleep wrapped around Abby and pressing gentle sleepy kisses to the back of the doctor's neck, she realized that it was the first time she hadn't voiced her traditional mantra that she would not fall in love with Abby and that Abby hadn't responded with her traditional "Ok." For a moment she considered it but the memory of Abby's story quickly made her discard it the thought. And anyway, Abby felt so good and so warm against her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I don't play Poker or know much about it. I hope that I was vague enough that I didn't write anything incredibly stupid where Poker is concerned. I had honestly never though of an Abby/Ontari pairing but Bal3xicon mentions them and the idea of Abby dating Ontari and then Ontari dumping her sort of fits so here we are.


	9. The Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Callie come visit Raven and Monty while the students run a haunted house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NC-17/rated a gentle M. It also has semi-public sex. If that's not your deal, skip those paragraphs or the entire chapter.
> 
> Please leave comments. I love comments. All your favorite authors love comments. Anything...

Raven and Monty got to the frat house before dinner time on Wednesday. Monty brought sandwiches and they had a quick meal before working on the sound and lights and effects again. The frat was running the haunted house as a fundraiser but the cash they were paying Raven and Monty was pretty good anyway. Both were in costume - Monty as a train engineer and Raven as what she was calling an astronaughty. In other words, a pair of very tight white jeans, low-cut white t-shirt with markings on it emulating a space walker suit, and a helmet that she set on the ground in the control booth as soon as she arrived. 

For a few hours they worked running wires and testing connections and the operations of the animatronic effects. They had done enough projects together to have pretty smooth silent communication. Monty was slid under a panel on his back when he asked after Abby. "So how's Abby?"

Raven smiled at the question. "She's good. Really good actually. I mean... she and I are doing well. She's coming later." 

Monty smiled at his friend. "I'm glad, Raven. Sort of jealous that you found a really hot girlfriend and I haven't but still happy for you." 

Raven nudged at Monty with the tip of her white converse. "Hey, I'm always on the lookout for someone for you."

"Good," he echoed up from under the panel. "Abby's hot. Plus she's so much better than Finn. He was a dick, Raven. Sorry!"

Raven shrugged. "Yeah... you're not wrong about that, Monty." She crouched down to hand him a stripped wire and watched as he made the connection. 

"What's Monty not wrong about and did you kill him and hide the body under there?" Raven stood up quickly to see Abby dressed as she predicted in scrubs including a scrub cap with stars and planets. 

Raven leaned forward to kiss the doctor quickly noting that Callie, dressed as a Captain America, was with her. "Hi, Callie."

Callie said hi and Abby added that Callie was a big fan of Halloween and haunted houses. Raven reached into her back pocket as Monty popped up and said hi to Abby and met Callie. "Oh, Callie as in Marcus and Callie? Cool." 

Raven held out the tickets she had pulled from her pocket. "The house opens in about fifteen minutes if you want to get in line. Here are two tickets." 

Abby shook her head and pushed the tickets gently back. "We can pay for our tickets, Babe. It's for charity, right?"

Raven frowned. "But I invited you. I should pay." Callie laughed and started to wander away to look at some of the effects in the room. 

Abby stepped a little closer. "That's really sweet but we don't mind." Seeing the look on Raven's face she took her hands and looked down at their joined hands. "How about if I use the tickets but we make a donation at the door?"

Raven finally looked up. "Ok. I guess that's ok. Are you going to hang out for a while after you have gone through?"

Abby smiled. "Definitely. I have surgery early but I can stay for a while. Callie drove separately so she'll leave after we go through." She looked up to see Callie hanging to the side looking inpatient. "I better go so we can get in line. I'll come see you soon?"

Raven kissed her again and nodded. "Soon."

A few hours passed with Raven and Monty busily running the animatronic effects and lights while listening with amusement to the screams and laughter coming from within the house. The flow of people, most of them college students, through the house was constant and it was clear that the fundraiser was a success. Around ten Abby and Callie made their way to the side of the house to find Raven and Monty again. The doctors were hyped up and Raven could see that Callie clearly loved Halloween and haunted houses. "We went over to the frat house a few doors down and got snacks!" She set down some waters, two orders of cheesy fries, and a funnel cake with powdered sugar and chocolate drizzles. Surprising Raven somewhat Callie grabbed a stool and sat down asking them to show her how they were running various effects while she snacked on the food. Abby leaned near Raven watching the student work as well as watching the interactions between her best friend and her girlfriend. Maybe girlfriend? Abby wasn't sure what college students these days defined as girlfriend or if she and Raven met it. She supposed that they might want to have that conversation sometime.

A little while later Monty checked his watch and said he wanted to go through. He invited Callie and Abby but they said they would hang out with Raven a little longer. He came back after twenty minutes and urged Raven to take her turn. As it was close to midnight and the crowd had dwindled and he would have no trouble running the house alone. This time Abby said she would go through with Raven but Callie said she needed to head home and get some sleep for tomorrow. She praised Raven and Monty for their work on the house and gave Abby a hug saying thanks for inviting her. 

"Wow, what happened there?" Raven asked as she and Abby made their way around to the front doors of the house. 

Abby shrugged. "Basically? I asked her to give you a chance and told her that if you turned out to be a jerk, she could be the first to tell me I'm an idiot." Raven smiled and shrugged. "Also, I agreed that if that happened I would go on a date with this drug rep she's been trying to set me up for the past few months." 

Raven frowned. "Well I don't like that very much." 

Abby nodded. "I would be a little concerned if you did."

The line to get into the house only had a few stragglers in it by this time. Everyone else had either moved on to parties to get drunk or, giving the students the benefit of the doubt, gone home to study or sleep. They moved into the house holding hands and Raven was happy to note that even though she had already been through the house, Abby still jumped and shrieked when the ghosts and zombies popped out from the corners. Each time she moved closer until the two women were walking right up against each other. Being a doctor, Abby wasn't creeped out by the room with the "eyeballs" and "intestines" (peeled grapes and spaghetti) but laughed uproariously. She assured Raven that grossing her out would be a challenge. 

As they reached the last room in the house the lights went out completely. For Raven it wasn't a problem as she had helped set up the strobe lights in the room and had perfect recall of the layout. Abby shrieked and moved closer to Raven who stopped walking and ran her hand along Abby's cheek before leaning in for a long kiss. When she pulled back they were both breathing hard and the strobe flashed twice before going dark again. "Do you know the way out?" Abby whispered, not sure how many other people were in the room.

Raven was pretty sure that there were no other revelers in the room. She kept a hold on Abby's hand and pulled her to the side of the room and around a mummy she remembered as being near the wall. "Shh," she whispered as she pressed Abby against the wall and pressed her body against her. 

"Raven..."

"Abby," the younger woman whispered as she leaned in to kiss her again, more deeply this time. Their breathing increased and Raven quickly pressed her good leg between Abby's legs as she began to trail kisses over her neck. 

The light flashed a few more times and Abby's eyes slid closed as she moaned. "Raven..." 

Raven moved her fingertips to the waistband of Abby's pants. "I like your costume," she whispered.

"Oh... Raven" Abby's voice was barely a whisper. "Easy um... access. Fuck." 

Raven returned her mouth to capture Abby's kissing her deeply, stroking the inside of her mouth with her tongue and swallowing down the moans and whimpers. She slid her hand into Abby's scrubs, feeling the other woman jerk and then relax against the wall. "Do you want me to stop?"

Abby canted her hips toward her lover. "No... just... fuck. Just ... fuck..." She grasped Raven's hips and pulled her closer as if wanting to shield her body. 

Raven's fingertips slid against Abby's wetness and it was glorious. She could tell that the older woman was nervous about being in semi-public but excited about the thrill of fucking in a nearly deserted haunted house with the possibility of someone stumbling up on them. Raven felt 90% sure that no such thing would happen between the darkness, the sparse crowd, and their position behind the mummy but it was still quite thrilling. And Abby's abundant wetness said that she felt the same way. Raven ran a fingertip down to Abby's opening before sliding two fingers back up and on either side of her clit. "God, Abs. You feel ... you're so wet," Raven whispered as she moved her fingers even faster. It was fast and sloppy and Abby was going to come before the lights could even flash again. Abby moved her hand to the back of Raven's head and pulled her forward to seal their mouths together. And then Abby was moaning into Raven's mouth and biting lightly at her lips and her whole body tensed for long moments and seconds and vibrations.

As she felt Abby release her hold on the back of her head, Raven slowly slid her hand from Abby's pants. The light flashed and she caught a look of Abby - blissed out and shocked. Knowing that the doctor would see her on the second flash, Raven smirked as she slid her wet fingers into her mouth and cleaned them while humming in appreciation. "You look beautiful," she laughed as she removed her fingers and bent forward to kiss her lover and again, still holding her against the wall with the palm of her other hand on Abby's hip.

Abby giggled as she stood a little firmer on her feet. "And debauched," she laughed. She leaned forward to hug Raven. "God, Raven..." Before she could finish the thought they heard the unmistakable sound of a large group of kids coming into the room. 

Raven pulled away and pulled Abby by the hand. "Come on. The door is this way." 

Abby laughed again as she stumbled slightly against the younger woman. "I knew you knew the way out."

"But our detour was pretty good," Raven said as she pulled open the door to guide them to the final room and then out of the house. She looked at her watch and then around. "Monty and I have to do tear down and it will take us a while." 

Abby nodded. "I really enjoyed this." 

Raven laughed. "I noticed." Abby reached over and slapped her lightly on the arm. The younger woman laughed again before turning to one of the frat guys she recognized nearby. "Hey, Fred, right?" He came over and asked what she needed. "How about if Fred here walks you safely back to you car?" Abby nodded and Raven kissed her again. "I'll text you tomorrow?"

Abby nodded and leaned in for one last kiss before she and Fred walked in the direction of her car.


End file.
